Is to much of a good thing a bad thing?
by bBJokerBb
Summary: Trey is a pilot and a scientist in the avatar program, with a horrific past.  What happens when The head of the operation takes to her?  Rated M for sex, language and violence.
1. Chapter 1

**Author: I shouldnt be starting this fic... because I have a couple unfinished ones. But I'm a sucker and I had to lol. I'm usually a wrestling fan fiction kinda gal, but I'm gonna give this a shot and see how it goes. review it tell me if I should keep going or not. :) I own Trey (who is female lol) and thats it, most of the characters are from the movie Avatar, but I threw in Auggie from covert affairs as well just because I like him and think he rocks :)**

** A little about Trey**

**I had arrived on Pandora about a year ago, I was a pilot majoring in animal biology. My name is Trey and I'm 24 years old. I'm about 5'7, lean build, long black hair and hazel eyes. I was a pretty girl I thought, but boys really didnt notice me, and on Pandora you didnt want to get noticed anyway. But it was still disappointing. I was a science geek that flew a chopper for the avatar program. As a child I grew up hearing about Pandora and hoped I would some day see it, but I never thought it would actually happen. The day I turned 18 they offered me the gig, I was far advanced for my age and took it. **

** Pandora**

**It had been a long day, we worked out of site 26 in the mountains for the past 2 weeks and this was our feirst day back on base. Grace has been trying to find her way back into the clan for a while now, but with a few new avatar drivers on their way she may have her way. Jake and Norm were their names I think, but honestly I couldnt remember... And around here, you may as well not memorize names anyway. **

**Grace: Alright guys, get some dinner and a good nights rest we're back at it tomorrow!**

**uhg. Tomorrow? Really? It was impossible to get a break on Pandora, there was always something that you were studying or doing . No sit down time. I heard groans of the other members or the crew around me and smiled slightly. At least I wasnt the only one who wasnt up for it. **

**Grace: I know I know. Go on now, you'll all feel better after you eat.**

**I put away my pack and stripped off the green jumpsuit. I wasn't a marine, or in the army or airforce I wore the jumpsuit out of comfort. Under it I was plain jane. A pair a flared out jeans, and a white tank top.**

**Trudy: Trey, where you headed? **

**Trey: I'm going to go find Auggie. I'll catch up with you guy at dinner!**

**I was already headed down the hallway when I replied to her. I remember the first time I walked around this place on my own, its easy to get lost in here. And trust me, get lost is what I did. I'm not even kidding, I had to call Trudy to come and find me and describe where I was at. A year later, I can at least make it around the main hallways by myself. Auggie would be in the main office area, he cleared aircrafts for take offs/landings. I have never understood how he does it either. See Auggie is blind and he reads everything he does through braile, I envy him. He was also my best friend on the base, along with Trudy. I walked up to a pair of doors that automatically opened when you got in a few feet of them and made my way to Auggies desk. Looking around everyone was almost on a computer or some kind of device, except for one guy who was playing golf. Really? I assumed that he was Parker Selfridge, the head of the entire operation. I have never met the guy personally, but I hear he is quite the treat. I caught his glance as I walked by and quickly looked away. **

**Auggie: I heard you coming from a mile away.**

**Damn. How does he do that?**

**Trey: I figured. **

**Auggie: How were the mountains for you?**

**Trey: Great. None of my insturments work up there, I'm flying blind... No pun intended. But its great to be up in the air like that, I was born for it I think.**

**Auggie. None taken, but I certainly know how you feel. *chuckles* **

**Trey: How has everything been here? Anything exciting happen?**

**Auggie: No not really. Same old shit. Say, who is staring over here?**

**Staring? Huh? I looked over at the people in front of us, who were all looking at their screens, side to side, same thing and behind me... THe second I looked back I was staring Parker right in the eye who was listening to some tech and leaving on his putter. He didnt look away. I did.**

**Trey: Uh, that would be Parker. How do you do that?**

**Auggie: I can feel it. He is mostly looking at you anway. Ok now this is the part where you run away, because your scared of male confrontation.**

**I gave him a hard smack up side the head. He was right thought. I had not had the best past with the men in my life, and unles I already know you than I really dont want anything to do with you. Auggie got through my shell by beating and beating his way in. I swear the first week I was here he followed me around everywhere and I couldnt just tell him to get lost, I mean come on the guy was blind.**

**Trey: Shut up.**

**Auggie: You guys here for a while?**

**Trey: Ugh, I think just today unless we're gonna work out of the lab now. I dont know Grace said something about getting back at it tomorrow. So I really hope she means the lab for awhile. I'm exhausted.**

**Auggie: Why dont you get out of here and go get some rack.**

**Trey: I'll catch you later Aug.**

**I ruffled up his hair a bit and turned aroudn to walk off. I was just about to the door when I felt a hand on my shoulder.**

**Parker: Have we met?**

**I turned around to face the office. Everyone was glancing this way, and back to their screens. It made me nervous.**

**Trey: Uhm... I dont believe so.**

**He extended a hand, which I hesitantly took.**

**Parker: I'm Parker Selfridge. I run the operation.**

**Trey: Uh... Trey. I work in the lab, most of the time.**

**Parker: Most of the time?**

**Trey: I fly a chopper too. Sampson 1-8.**

**Parker: Well Trey, its nice to meet you.**

**Trey: Nice to meet you to sir.**

**Parker: Please, Parker is fine.**

**I smiled slightly and turned to walk back down the hall way towards my bunk room. **

**Parker swung his prized putter in his hand walking back over to Quartich and one of his men. **

**Parker: Why havent I met her until now? **

**Quartrich: Because the woman is like a snake. Hidden when she wants to be, which is most of the time and fierce when she needs to be. She is a skiddish one, doesnt like to interact with anyone except for Trudy and that blind kid really.**

**Parker: Well, we will just have to work on that wont we.**

**Quartrich rolled his eyes and we back to explain the situation with the Na'vi to Parker, who he could tell was now distant to the converstaion. Quartrich wanted to build a road to get the dozers from point A to point B easier, but everytime he tried the blue bastards got in his way. **

** Later at Dinner**

**All the people who worked in the lab usually sat in the same area. I looked around for Trudy's head and after a while she stood up and waved her hands around for me like a moron. I laughed a little bit and danced my way over there.**

**Trudy: Trey, this is Jake Sully and Norm Spellman. Guys this is Trey, she flys all the science sorties with me... Well I guess she kidna is one to!**

**Trey: Yeah I guess. Nice to meet you guys.**

**I shook each of thier hands and sat down between Trudy and Max. Max was starting to grow on me, he was a sweet guy and one of the few who were not here just for the money. Most of the people I worked with were here for the same reason I was. To study the world around us, only... I was mostly here to study the indiginous animals more so. I leaned over towards Trudy.**

**Trey: So I met Mr. Selfridge today for the first time.**

**Trudy: Really? What did you do?**

**I looked at her puzzled.**

**Trudy: Well usually you only meet him if you did something that he or Quartrich didnt like or approve. So whatcha do?**

**Trey: Nothing... I went int he office to talk with Auggie and on my way out he introduced himself.**

**Trudy: Crazy. **

**I put another peach into my mouth. What was so crazy about it? I had heard storied that either Parker was this really nice guy, or a super dick. At the moment I couldnt tell. And honestly, I could go the rest of my time here on pandora without having another encounter with him again. We finished our meal, talking to Jake and Norm about the avatar program. Max said they could take their avatars out tomorrow. We were discussing the links and how they work when I felt someone come up behind me. I wasnt Auggie or anything, but I knew when someone was standing behind me. A second later there was a voice in my ear.**

**Parker: Enjoy dinner?**

**Trey: Yes.**

**Parker: Good to hear.**

**And he was gone. Like what the fuck? This guy is totally messing with me head. For one he makes me totally nervous being the boss of everything and all that and seconds what was with the mysterious chat thing?**

**Trudy: Uh, dude? What was that about?**

**Trey: Got me. **

**I shrugged my shoulders and we got up to head towards out bunk. Myself and Trudy shared a room, and that was fine with me. She was an easy room mate. We needed to get some sleep for tomorrow. And even thought the bed was hard and uncomfortable, I was so tired that I couldnt have cared less. Tonight it looked like a king size pillow top, or at least thats what I was pretending. Tomorrow was going to be a big day, and little did I know I would get a little bit more than what I bargained for.**


	2. Chapter 2

**BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP I rolled over and smacked my alarm clock, making it fall off the side of my bed with a loud thunk on the ground. Once again, morning had come to soon, feel like I went to bed an hour ago. I heard a groan come from underneath me, indicating that Trudy was feeling the same way.**

**Trey: I'm calling in sick.**

**Trudy: I wish.**

**I rolled off the top bunk and staggered my way around the floor. **

**Trey: Call shower first!**

**Yes, the shower was a race. They only give you so much hot water out here and usually we were pretty good at making it last... but hey, we're both women and sometimes that just doesnt happen. My shower felt amazing, it always feels good to get the yuck off and get cleaned up. I went through the closet and decided on a pair of black shorts, and an army tee with my combat boots. I had a feeling we were going to be out in the woods today. There was usually a note from Grace (who I swear never sleeps) on our door in the morning giving us the daily aggenda. I opened it up and found not only Graces note, but a red rose taped to the door with a note attached, all it said was "Have a good day, hope this starts it on the right path"**

**Trudy: Who is that from? OOOOoooOOOO you have a secret admirier! To bad its not a secret.**

**Parker.**

**Trey: Wonderful. Why cant men just leave me alone.**

**Trudy: Dude, you should get a piece of that. money, money, money.**

**Trey: You know I dont really give a shit about that kinda stuff. **

**She sh ot me one of those 'yeah whatever' kind of looks and we headed towards the lab, where Grace, Norm, and Jake were about to take the avatars out. This would be the first outting for them.**

**Grace: Trey go get the chopper ready we're going out into the forrest today.**

**Trey: With pleasure.**

**Anything to get me out of here. I dont know for some reason it just feels like I'm being watched constantly now. I made my way through the hallways and unfortunatly to get outside you need to pass through the main office, where Parker happens to be. Oh well, he probably wouldnt even notice, I"ll say a quick hello to Auggie and be on my way. I poked around by the window first and with Parker not in sight decided it was safe to go in. **

**Trey: Auggie baby.**

**Auggie: Trey baby. Headed out?**

**Auggie baby was my pet name for him, mostly just when I wanted something, or needed help. **

**Trey: Yeah, gettin the bird and we're headed to the forrest today. Bout time, it will give me a chance to check out the wildlife.**

**Auggie: Well have fun... And since I know your avoiding Selfridge you had better get out of here, he is due back any second.**

**That was enough for me. I gave him a squeeze on the shoulder and headed towards the door. I took a final glance back, hoping that I would make it through the office without noticed and shoved the doors open. They really need and "IN" and "OUT" door because I felt the door hit something that didnt give, figuring it was one of the dumb marines.**

**Parker: FUCK!**

**My heart dropped. Along with my eyes. I slowly looked up to a bloody Parker. The door must have hit him in the nose, because blood was pouring onto his white business shirt.**

**Trey: oh my god Parker, I'm so sorry. I... I, I didnt see you coming.**

**I felt the tear whell up in my eyes... At home this was about the time that I got a good punch in the face. He must have noticed the flash of panic and terror cross my face because he instantly calmed down.**

**Parker: Hey, its not your fault dont worry about it. I'm not made of glass.**

**Trey: I'm sorry, I should have been watching where I was going. Im sorry. Are you ok? Do you need me to get you anything?**

**I was basically pleading. I mean the guy was my boss, and he could fire me and send me back home for any reason.**

**Parker: Calm down. Take a breath. **

**He reached out to wipe my hair from my face and I half flinched half ducked away. A few of my tears had made it down my face and my hair was a mess, I'm sure I looked the hell warmed over.**

**Parker: Hey I"m not going to hurt you...**

**I could hear the concern in his voice, I just need to get out of there. God Auggie where was he? He knows how I am. **

**Trey: I need to get the chopper ready for Grace. I, I'm sorry I hit you again. I have to go.**

**I basically shoved the two marines who were staring at me like a freak show out of my way and walked, as cooly but as fast as I could to my helicopter. By now the tears where falling free silently. I dont know why I was like this... Well yes i did. **

** Flash back**

_**Dad: Why do you leave your shit laying all over the place outside? I tell you time and time again to pick up your fucking toys!**_

_**Trey: But... I didnt leave anything out...**_

_**Dad: And you didnt bring in the cows today like i told you to. Maybe you want to go outside and live with them!**_

_**I braced myself for what was coming. Every day my dad came home from work I did something wrong. That particuar day I got off lucky, with only a black eye.**_

**I wasnt used to the concern that parker had. So much for not encountering him again. I wiped the tears from my eyes and face and redid my pony tail. We took off and landed in an area called pandoras refuge. Thick brush, trees and flowers. We unloaded everything, and I was super excited to get started. This would be the first day that I could study the animals. Yes I had been here for a year, but a privledge like this is something you earn, not given to you. And trust me, I worked hard for this moment. Althought I was slightly disappointed with the tools we were given...**

**Trey: This program makes multi billion dollars and they cant afford to give us the proper tools and equipment? **

**Grace: Selfridge keeps cutting back our funds. Says he has better stuff to spend it on. Trey, they are only here for the rock and the money. Science means nothing to them.**

**She had a point. Most of the people here were hired guns here for the cash. **

**Trey: Well, maybe I could talk to him about funding us more money...**

**Grace looked at me, with a cocky half smile on her face.**

**Grace: Yeah you should... He seems to fancy you.**

**I could feel myself blush. Grace had stuck her head out on the chopping board for me when I had first arrived, I owed her, it was the least I could do. Plus whats the worst he could say? No? At least if he said no than we didnt lose anything.**

** A few hours later**

**We got back to base about mid after noon, which was nice for a change. Usually we're out from sunrise to sun set, I could possible take a nap before dinner. **

**Trudy: So are you going to go talk to Selfridge? About the money ya know?**

**Trey: Probably. I owe it to Grace to at least ask.**

**Trudy: Sweet, let me know what happens! I'm going to shower... since I didnt get one this morning!**

**She gave me an elbow in the stomach and laughed. I turned and headed for the main office area. Of course the first person I went to visit was Auggie. Still at his desk, mostly because if he gets up to do anything people forget that there is a blind guy working here... And they tend to leave chairs or garbage bins laying where they arent supposed to be. **

**Trey: Been busy?**

**Auggie: Always. Ya know T-bird... For avoiding Parker, you sure seem to end up where he is all the time.**

**T-bird was Auggies nick name for me. I have absolutly no idea where it came from... but it took.**

**Trey: Actually I need to speak with him about something. **

**Auggie: What?**

**Trey: Money.**

**Auggie: You're not even dating and your asking the man for money?**

**Trey: Its not like that!**

**I gave him a swift smack and said I would see him later. Smoothing out my hair I hoped I didnt look as bad as I must've this morning and walked the office length to Parkers office. He was speaking with another monkey in a suit but watching me head his way. I got in a couple glances, but tried to hold my attention else where. I reached the door, and realized the damage the door had done this morning. This nose was swollen, and a redish purpleish color. I instantly felt guilty again. KNOCK KNOCK.**

**Trey: Can I have a word?**

**Parker: Of course. Ronnie is there anything else?**

**The man nodded a 'no' and headed out the door, I made sure that no one was within listening distance before I spoke.**

**Parker: What can I do for you?**

**I couldnt stop staring at his nose.**

**Trey: I am so sorry Parker...**

**Parker: Hey hey, I told you this morning not to worry about it. It looks worse that it feels, promise. I know you didnt come here to apologize...**

**Trey: I wanted to talk to you about funding for the avatar program?**

**He nodded and gestured to go on.**

**Trey: It would be nice to have a little more in there... For new equiptment, I would really like to get out into the field more, and even if you dont want to admit it... Science is a huge part of why were here, not just your stupid rock.**

**Ok, maybe I shouldnt have said 'stupid rock'. He stared at the little gray rock on his desk, and I could tell he wasn't going to agree with me, but he wasnt going to argue either. After a few moments of silence he finally spoke up.**

**Parker: Did you like the rose on your door this morning?**

**Trey: Focus.**

**Parker: Answer.**

**Trey: Yes.**

**Parker: I'll give you more money for the program, as long as I know its going to a good cause and not being wasted on silly items.**

**Trey: Would I do that?**

**Parker: Have dinner with me tonight?**

**Trey: Excuse me?**

**He looked up from his rock that he was spinning on his desk, and of course the first thing that I looked at was his nose. I still felt bad about this morning, and he was funding the program more. Dinner couldnt hurt right?**

**Parker: I would be honored if you would join me for dinner.**

**Trey: What time?**

**Parker: 6?**

**Trey: See you than.**

**I turned and swiftly walked out of his office. Once I knew I was a good length away I finally decided that it was ok to breath. I am not sure when I started holding my breath, but I was turning blue. I looked at my watch, 4:00, that still gave me about an hour and a half to take a nap. I jogged down the hallway to mine and Trudys room and went in shutting the door behind me. Thank god, Trudy was no where in sight which was odd since she said something about showering... I switched off the lights and climbed up to my bunk I hit the pillow and almost instandly fell asleep. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Author: My apologies for it being so short. Its because most of the event is in the next chapter. **

**I woke up a little bit groggy and stilla little tired. SHIT. I had forgotten to set an alarm for dinner, god I hope its not late... I stared at the watch trying to register the time, 6:30. Wonderful, I was late I'm sure that he thinks I bailed out. I rolled out of bed and quickly turned on the light, digging through my droors. I was not going to wear the same clothes after being all hot and sweaty today. I quickly decided on blue jeans and a black band tee shirt from a puddle of mudd concert back in Florida, and rushed out of my room towards Parkers office. It only took me about 5 minutes to weave my way through the hallway and some of the people before I reached his office. He was just sitting there, feet on the desk, eyes closed.**

**Trey: Fall asleep on me?**

**Parker: Waiting paciently. **

**Trey: Oh...**

**Parker: Kinda late huh?**

**Trey: Over slept. **

**Parker: Have a seat.**

**I sat down in front of his desk, and a few moments later a guy brought in a tray of dinner. Nothing special. There was a baked potatoe, cheese burger, and what I think was pears. I looked at the tray, wondering how I was going to eat that big ass burger without looking like a fucking slob. Not possible. Oh well, I wasn't hear to impress anyone anyway. I took a bite of the burger and felt the juices drip down my chin. Great. Parker handed me a napkin, and let out a short chuckle. Dinner was quick, I was starving anyway and there was not much we talked about. Personally I'm not a chit chat kind of girl while I"m eating. I really need a 'do not disturb' sign on my forhead while I eat. **

**Trey: Did I break it?**

**He gave me a slightly confused look, before the question registered.**

**Parker: No you didnt. Just some blood and a bruise, it will be fine.**

**Trey: I'm-**

**Parker: I know, you're sorry. You dont need to keep saying that. I know you didnt mean to, and I'm not mad. **

**I quickly looked down. I couldnt help but apologize for what happened. I seemed to be a walking disaster at times. Memories of my father came back into my head and tears filled my eyes again.**

**Parker: Are you ok?**

**I took in a long staggering breath, one of those breaths that pretty much gives away that you have either been crying or are about to. **

**Trey: I'm fine.**

**Parker: You can talk to me.**

**I took my eyes off the grooves in his desk that I was studying and looked at him. All I saw was worry and concern... No one needed to know about my past. Auggie. He was the only person here that knew, and I was going to keep it that way.**

**Trey: Nothing to talk about.**

**Auggie: Am I interupting?**

**I looked back to fine Auggie leaned up against the door frame. Parker must not have seen him coming, because he looked surprised to see someone in his doorway.**

**Trey: We just finished dinner, whats up Aug?**

**Auggie: Was wondering if I could steal you away, to walk me back to my room.**

**Trey: Of couse.**

**I sprang up from the chair and hooked onto Auggies arm.**

**Trey: Thanks for dinner Parker, I'll see you later.**

**With that I practically dragged Auggie out of the office behind me.**

**Auggie: I cant save you everytime a touchy subject like that comes up Trey. You may have to tell him sooner or later.**

**Trey: If I want to ever tell him, it will be when I'm ready on my time. Thanks Auggie.**

**We got to his room and i opened it up for him. He walked in and turned around holding the door ajar.**

**Auggie: He does care you know... I can tell in people voices how they feel. Its a blind person thing... He isnt playing you.**

**I had nothing to say. He shut the door after realizing that I wasnt going to respond and I headed towards my own room. It was a little past 7:00 and I didnt care, I was going to curl up in bed and not wake up till morning. But I didnt think that I would be up all night thinking. I hate it when you cant sleep because you brain has to ask itself questions and think about stupid shit. I wish I had a puppy to cuddle with... or a man...**


	4. Chapter 4

**The next morning I didnt even hear my alarm go off. Some where along the night I must have fallen asleep, I didnt hear Trudy come in at all last night, but woke up to hear calling my name and shaking me. **

**Trudy: Trey, come on its like 8:30 you need to get up.**

**8:30. Shit, I slept a long time. **

**Trey: I'm still tired.**

**Trudy: You were asleep befire I came in at 9, I think you have slept enough. Plus Grace wants to talk to you, Parker added money to the funding. Dude, you did it.**

**I pretty much fell out of bed, it was going to be a long day. Grace made me stay in the lab today with Max, one of the links was down and I guess I was supposed to help him try and fix it. I"m sorry, but I am not computer gifted at all, man if its broke, its broke. Buy a new one. But I didnt argue, I was exhausted from the past couple weeks, and to be honest, going out was not something I was feeling up to today. **

**Max: I cant figure out why it is not seeing the computer. Everything is plugged in right.**

**Trey: I'll be right back, I think I know someone who can figure it out.**

**I jogged down the hallway towards the office area. Auggie may be blind but he had a knack for computers and electrical stuff, he was also good with cars and my chopper if I need it. I pushed through the double doors and walked over to Auggies desk. **

**Trey: Can I borrow your brain?**

**Auggie: Baby it's yours.**

**I took hold of his arm and started towards the door.**

**Parker: Where are you taking him?**

**I stopped, and glanced over my shoulder.**

**Trey: I need his brain, we have a broken link in the lab.**

**Parker: Why not send a tech?**

**Trey: I would have to find one. **

**Parker: I can get you one.**

**Trey: Auggie is fine thanks.**

**I dragged him along beside me and continued out of the office to the lab, where Max was still failing at finding a way to fix the link. I explained the situation to Auggie and he started to ramble off suggestions to Max. After a few minutes I got a little bored of what was going on, and sat down at one of the desks and fiddled with the computer. Everything here was so high tech, totally different than what I grew up with. Even though Max and Aug were right next to me, I could barely hear them, I was zoning out again. **

_**Dad: Why dont you go outside and make yourself useful?**_

_**Trey: But, its storming outside...**_

_**Dad: The cows need to go into the barn or they will get sick. Go get it done.**_

_**My father leaned back in his lazy chair watching football and drinking a beer. He was already drunk for the night. **_

_**Dad: GO!**_

_**I felt something hard hit the back of my head and shatter. I yelped in pain and grabbed the back of my head where he had thrown the bottle at me. Looking at my hands, at least I wasnt bleeding... I got in trouble when I bled on the floor.**_

**Parker: What are you thinkin about?**

**I about jumped out of my seat. I was totally off in my own little word thinking terrible thoughts and he came up behind me. Real smart Parker, thats how you get a broken nose. **

**Parker: Sorry, shouldnt have snuck up on you like that.**

**Trey: I was spacing. Why are you up here?**

**Parker: Brought up a computer tech to fix your link. What are you doing tonight?**

**Trey: Sleeping.**

**Parker: Besides that. Want to watch a movie? I have a bunch laying around. And I promise I wont put any moves on you.**

**He winked and gave me a smile, he was actually really sexy when he did that. I had to admit he was a very nice looking man, kind of short but so was I and put together very well. A movie actually sounded kind of nice I had to admit...**

**Trey: Ok...**

**Parker: Great, see you tonight. And dont fall asleep on me this time.**

**I laughed a little and got up from the desk. Enough sitting for me for a while. Long event short, the link finally got fixed. And I couldnt even begin to tell you what was wrong with it, they were talking computer lingo. Grace spent about an hour apologizing about leaving me behind today and truth was I didnt really care. It was nice to just stay back and relax, and have the entire lab to myself to work. At about 7:00 I was feeling a little bit doozey but I was still pretty determine to stay up for the movie. I went to our room and changed into a more comfortable outfit, a pair of black sweat pants and a tee shirt and walked out the door. I shut it behind me and stood there, looking each way down the hallway. **

**Trudy: What are you doing?**

**Trey: Where is Parkers room?**

**She raised an eye brow at me and gave me the 'what are you up to' look, before pointing to the left.**

**Trudy: Strait down this hallway, at the cafeteria go right and take it all the way to the end. I think he is at the very end, his name should be on the door I think. Never actually been in it, just seen it.**

**I walked off down the hallway.**

**Trey: Thanks Trudy!**

**Her directions were right on, thank god or I would've been calling her to come find me again. I stood in front of Parkers door for a couple minutes, debating in my head on if I should abandon ship or not. Finally I gave a hesitant knock on the door. I was about to turn around and head back to my own room when the door finally opened. **

**Parker: Come in.**

**I walked in and there was a huge tote of movies on the bed, which I might add was like ten times the size of mine and looked amazingly comfortable. I rumaged through the box and settle on Wedding Crashers. He grabbed the box and set it to the side, and popped the movie into the DVD player. I watched him move about the room, and glanced down at the bed. I couldnt help myself, I plopped myself down on his bed and prayed the sheets were clean. It was sooooo comfortable. I couldnt have cared less about the movie at that point, and cutled up into a ball pulling the covers up. **

**Parker: Comfortable?**

**Trey: Si.**

**Parker: Good.**

**He walked over towards the bed and I could tell he was debating on whether he was going to sit with me, or on the floor. He climbed in over top of me and sat against the wall. I couldnt lie, I was nervous. Comfortable, sleepy, and relaxed, but nervous. The movie started and it didnt take long before I felt myself dozing off. In fact I was so zoned out at the moment, that I didnt feel the bed shift when Parker moved closer to me. I felt him run his fingers through my hair and make small circles on my back. I flinched at first, but truely was to out of it to care. A few moments of him massaging my back and I was out cold. **

**I woke up thinking that I was in my own room, and quickly realized that was not the case. I felt a warm body behind me, an arm wrapped around my waist and I could feel the breath on my neck. I cranked my neck to look at the clock, 3:42 am. To early to get up, and he had me wrapped like a burrito so it was impossible to wriggle my way free without waking him. **

**'I'm sure Trudy is going to be all over me about this tomorrow... So much for watching a movie.' I thought to myself. In reality though, it felt nice to be curled up with someone that cared. I knew I would catch hell in the morning, but for now 'live for the moment' right? I tucked myself in closer and he responded by holding me tighter, it wasnt long before I was dozing off again. **

**I awoke in the morning in the same position I had been all night, I never was much for tossing and turning in bed... To much work. Aparently neither was Parker, because he still had a vice grip on me and was softly snoring behind me. It was 7:04, breakfast was at 8:00 I had to get up and get going. I was so busy thinking to myself that I didnt hear the soft breathing behind me stop.**

**Parker: Sleep well?**

**Trey: MmmmHmmmm.**

**Parker: Good.**

**Trey: I need to get up... **

**Parker: Why?**

**Trey: Some of us around here work ya know.**

**I gave a small laugh with my sentence, it was all in fun and I didnt want him to take it seriously. He traced a circle around my belly button and let me free.**

**Parker: You're welcome to shower here.**

**Trey: My clothes are in my room.**

**Truth was I had no desire to shower there, especially with him there, and there was no way in hell you could get me back into the same grimey clothes I had slept in. I was surprised when he only nodded his head at me. I gave him a quick good bye and exited the room. It was going to be a long day at work, I was never going to live this down. **


	5. Chapter 5

**The day went pretty much as I expected it to. Trudy had jumped all over me when I got to the room to shower, and of course she had to tell EVERYONE in the lab that I went missing last night. Good thing about that place is the only people who have the balls to say anything to me are Trudy, Grace, and Max. For some reason most of the techs in the lab thought I was scarey, which was fine by me if it got them to leave me alone. I was a little surprised to find that we were not going out into the field today, but I guess it was raining cats and dogs outside. And trust me, you do not want to get caught in a thunder storm on Pandora. I was sitting at my desk watching a few videos of the Ikrans I had taken a while back when Grace came and leaned on my desk. I knew that something was coming. What with the money and the movie and being missing last night. I should have checked in with Trudy, a little late for that now. Pausing my video and looking up at Grace I could see a hint of sarcasm in her eyes, and a small smile across her face. **

**Grace: So are you guys a thing now?**

**Trey: Negative.**

**Max: He likes you... why not?**

**Trey: Because we are two completly different species of human. **

**Max and Grace simotaniously: Opposites attract.**

**Trey: Max, its not nice to evesdrop on other people conversation. **

**I rolled my eyes and put my head phone back on, I didnt need to listen to this and if they were going to keep it up I would leave. Truth was, Parker was starting to grow on me but that was not something I was willing to admit out loud right now. I took a few more notes on my video and got up wearily and well, pretty unsteadily. Not that I was tired or anything, but I'm wired in the sense that if I sit for to long and get up quickly all the blood leaves my head and I like kinda faint. **

**Trey: I'm taking a break.**

**Grace: Going to see Selfridge?**

**I shot a look over in her direction, she didnt even look up from her microscope but I could see a slight sly smile cross her face. I ignored the comment and continued on my way out. I was not going to see Parker. I repeat, I was not going to see Parker. Maybe I would go check up on my chopper... Sometimes when I get bored from the lab I wash it, all the guys think I'm crazy. "It's just going to get dirty and beat up anyway" is what they all say. I didnt care, at least it looked good for a few minutes. It of course was just as I had left it, I contimplated giving it a scrub and decided I was to lazy today. She still looked pretty good for right now. I opened the door and reached inside pulling out a book, I had the entire Janet Evanovich series sent with me and was on the 4th book out of a 13 book series. There was never much time to read here, but I figured I had nothing better to do right now. I took a seat against the wall of building C and opened my book, I'm not sure how long had passed but I started to get the feeling of being watched. My instict was right on, I looked up and Parker was walking my way.**

**Parker: Book any good?**

**Trey: Or else I would not be reading it.**

**He looked at me with his head cocked to the side and let out a small frustrated laugh. **

**Parker: Why do you do that?**

**Trey: Do what?**

**I put my eyes back on my book, to distracted to read but I also didnt feel like cranking my neck to keep looking up at him.**

**Parker: You always have your guard up. I just want to talk.**

**Trey: Didnt realize. My apology.**

**He took a seat next to me, pulling his knees up to his chest and wrapping his arms around them. I countinued to read my book at the same time listening to the scurrying of the men around me. THe noise didnt bother me, by now it was something I was accustumed to and made it feel more like home. Home. Yeah whatever, well as homey as it could feel without actually being home I guess. I let a few minutes pass and after i realized he was not going to just leave I folded the page in my book and rested my head back against the wall. It was hard to concentrate on my book when I had him sitting there watching me.**

**Parker: So do you want to tell me why your're so jumpy all the time?**

**Trey: I'm not sure I know what you're talking about.**

**I lied. I knew exactly what he was talking about. He was staring at me all dumbfounded like and I gazed over at him inspecting his face. He was so boyish like, adorable and his nose was starting to heal. The purple blue color was gone and it was replaced by a nastier greenish yellow... Well at least it was healing. I could see in his eyes he knew that I was playing him on the subject.**

**Parker: Right. Ok well let me give you a few example to refresh your memory.**

**Great. He held out his hand and started to count fingers.**

**Parker: Crying, taking off and STILL apologizing about the door and my nose. Everytime I reach out to to you... you flinch away like I"m going to hit you. You always have an attitude and you're wall is constantly up. Any of that ring a bell?**

**Trey: Maybe its just in my nature Parker. I guess if you can't accept me for who I am, than we dont need to hang out any more.**

**Parker: Ok, ok, ok, ok hey listen. You dont just... grow up like that. Something happened, and when you're ready to talk about it, I"m ready to listen.**

**Once again I could feel the tears filling my eyes, I reached up to wipe them away but as fast as I wiped they just came coming and began to fall down my face. He reached over to hide the tears on my face and hesitated a moment waiting for me to duck away I suppose, and when I didnt ran his sleeve along my cheek. I pushed his hand away and took my book at the same time lifting myself up off the cold concrete.**

**Trey: If I want to talk, I'll let you know.**

**And with that said I turned to walk back to my bunk room, or I guess it was more of a run. Great, I was a train wreck. It never failed, every time he brought the subject up I couldnt hold it in... No one else on Pandora has ever brought this stuff out of me. Why him? Why now? What is it with this man? **

_**From Parkers POV**_

**I watched her take off towards the main building, and slowly raised myself to my feet. There was something going on with that girl, and I was bound and determined to figure it out. A few moments later I was pacing in my office, with her file in hand, thinking.**

**Quartich: Sir, are you ok?**

**Parker: Do you know anything about Trance Farah Sheaperd?**

**Quartich: Trey? She is a pilot, and a scientist. One of Dr. Austustines pukes, who cares.**

**Parker: Nothing else? We have no back round on her, nothing?**

**Quartich: We do backrounds checks, she was clean. Did something happen I should know about?**

**Parker: Get me Auggie please.**

**A few moments later Quartich was leading Auggie into his office.**

**Auggie: Sir?**

**Parker: Why dont you have a seat Auggie.**

**Auggie: What can I help you with?**

**Parker: If you would excuse us Quartich. I was wondering what you can tell me about Trey? I notice that you two are quite an inseprable pair.**

**Auggie: What are you looking to know sir?**

**Parker: What happened to her before she came here.**

**I put it out there bluntly, but gently with concern. I knew that I wouldnt get anywhere with Auggie if I wasnt truthful. They after all were best friends, and honestly you couldnt get a lie past this guy.**

**Auggie: I'm not sure that it is my place to tell you about her past. Maybe you should ask Trey yourself...**

**Parker: I tried. She started crying and took off, and its not the first time she has acted this way. Come on Auggie, I'm desperate here. Help me.**

**We sat in silence for a few moments, and even theough his facial expressions where blank I knew he was comtemplating in his head. Telling me would mean going behind Treys back. She would feel betrayed. She would not like that at all.**

**Auggie: Ok Parker listen. Trey has a bad past. I'll unlock the door for you but you need to open it and push, if she finds out I said anything she'll tan my hide... She grew up with her father, her mom died when she was 10 in a car accident, no siblings. They lived on a farm, that Trey tended to and took care of everything. Not off choice. Her dad drank a lot. _A LOT_. He is in a federal prison now. Alright? Now if you would excuse me, I need to get back to my desk.**

**I was satisfied with that and pulled him up from the chair, leading him back to his desk.**

**Parker: Thank you, Aug.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author: Ok so this is kinda moving in the future a little bit, but like 2 weeks I would suppose. Hope everyone is liking the story so far :)**

**Trey POV**

**The clouds from earlier had finally cleared out and it was a warm, beautiful, and sunny day on Pandora. Jake had finally gotten a foot in the door with the Na'vi so Grace, Jake, and Norm were almost constantly out and about in their avatar bodies leaving the lab techs and myself and Trudy behind when we didnt leave. So as you could imagine I have not gotten much done lately. I packed up some of my gear in a back pack and grabbed my camera and a bottle of water, I decided that if we were not going to fly anywhere that I could at least take a walk out on the grounds, see if I could find anything. I told Max that I was headed out and I would be back a little bit later and made my way outside through the side door, skipping the office area. I had done a pretty good job the past couple of weeks avoiding Parker. For the last week and a half we were up in the mountians doing research for Grace, and everytime he happened to call on the computer, I was conviently out of the trailer and busy. **

**Walking along the edge of the parimeter fence I remember the day I came here and Quartich giving his saftey speech about "staying inside the fence line if you want to live" crap. It gave me pleasure with every rule of his I broke, mainly because he couldnt do anything about it because I was not under him. I walked out through the forrest with my camera in hand. The last time we were out here and few klicks away was a herd of horses. Horses were my absolute favorite, at home horses were my main course of study. After a few minutes I came to a clearing the woods, a small lake and valley. At the bottom of the valley grazing was a group of probably 14 horses. I took a seat on a rock a few feet down the hill of the valley and started to take pictures, with any luck at the end of the day I will be a lot closer. I crept my way closer and closer to the lake shore, which I should add was crystal clear and full of beautifully colored fish and turtles. Remembering home I thought to myself that as long as we were here, in months this lake would be dirt brown. Such a shame to waste and destroy the planet like that. I jumped and felt a cold sensation on my back, turning around quickly. Aparently one of the horses was feeling friendly, and had ventured over to say 'hi'. I patted his head and took a few pictures, having one this close didnt happen often and I wanted to get as much documentation as I possibly could. He was georgeous. Tall and muscular like the horses at home, only he was blue and almost looked scaley to the eye. I ran my hand over his back and discovered it to be an almost plated armour, and six legs. Almost everything on Pandora hand six legs except from the Na'vi, I didnt understand it. **

**After a few more hours of sitting and interacting with the herd I decided it was a good time to head back. It was about 5:00 and dinner would be soon, Grace would be coming back from link... In other words it was time to come out of my fantasy world and back to reality. It took me a few tries to get back, I hadnt really made a bread crum trail to get back, just kind of walked blindly, but I made it either way. **

**Trudy: Where you been?**

**Trey: Went into the forrest today.**

**Trudy: You know Grace doesn't like it when people go out alone, dangerous. **

**Trey: I'm a big girl thanks.**

**Dinner was nothing special and I followed Trudy back to our room. I pulled out some sweats and went to sit down to read my book but was quickly stirred back to my feet with a knock on the door. Probably Grace or Auggie needing something, though it was a little late for either of them. I swung open the door and stared Parker in the eye. He looked annoyed, but relieved at the same time. His arms were folded across his chest, like he was about to scold me for something.**

**Parker: What did you do today?**

**Trey: Worked. Yourself?**

**I said it sarcastically, which I immediatly saw that he was not feeling humorous at the moment... And did not appriciate any of mine.**

**Parker: You went out past the perimeter fence into the woods, BY YOURSELF. What the hell were you thinking?**

**I took a step back wards, his harsh words caught me off guard. I was not used to Parker talking to me like this... In fact, no one talked to me like that anymore and got away with it. Boss or not. I replied back to him in a stern harsh tone, my words cold and like a knife.**

**Trey: I was doing my job. I made a decision to go out and study a herd of horses down in the valley because I had nothing to do today. I took my gear, my camera, and a gun. Also, I dont know if you have noticed Mr. Selfridge, but I am a big girl, a grown woman who can take care of her self. Trust me, I am the least of your worries.**

**He stared at me for a moment, dumbfounded. Aparently he did not expect that kind of a response from me. We stood there in silence for a few minutes before he spoke, in a calmer voice I might add.**

**Parker: I was only concerned for your well being. It is not safe for anyone to be taking off unattended. I was worried.**

**Trey: Again, I am more than capable of taking care of myself. But thank you.**

**He was about to say something when Ronnie came up beside him wispering something in his ear. This went on for almost a minute, Ronnie wispering and Parker would nod his head or give a soft "mmhmm" from time to time. After a few minutes he sent Ronnie off, facing me once again.**

**Parker: Something just came up in the office. I have to go...**

**Trey: It fine. I'm tired, I'm going to bed. Have a good night Parker.**

**With that said he nodded and began to walk away. I leaned against the door a moment, before slowly shutting it behind me, turning to see the ammused face of Trudy. **

**Trudy: He was worried about you huh?**

**Trey: I guess.**

**Trudy: Take the wall down now Trey, he is cracking it everytime he talks to you and admit it, you like the guy.**

**I climbed up into my bunk and we went at eachother back and forth. After a while we gave up and turned in. I'm not sure how long I was asleep, but I looked at the clock and it read 2:31am, I closed my eyes and willed myself to go back to sleep. It didnt work. Something was different about tonight. The mattress was harder and more uncomfortable than usual, the blanket itched, and I was cold. I'm not kidding, my teeth were talking I was so cold. I layed there a moment in thought before quietly rolling out of my bunk and slipping on my flip flops. As quietly as I could I tip toed to the door and it silently clicked shut behind me. I walked down the hallway towards the cafeteria, took a right and went strait down to the very end of the hallway, stopping in front of Parkers door. What was I thinking? All I could think about was how much of a moron I was, and that I should just turn back around. But even as I was thinking that my arm lifted and knocked lightly on the door. Maybe if I knocked light enough he would not answer and it would give me an excuse to turn back around. A moment later the door slowly opened to reveal a half asleep Parker. I couldn't believe how pathetic I was about to sound...**

**Trey: I'm cold, and I cant sleep. Can I join you...?**

**Even I could hear the amount of hesitaion in my voice. The worse fear I had was rejection. He opened up the door wider for me to enter.**

**Parker: Of course, get in here.**

**He went back over to the bed and layed down, and I slowly entered the room behind him shutting the door behind me. I slipped off my flip flops and crawled into bed after him, lying on my back and staring at the ceiling. **

**Parker: Are you ok?**

**Trey: Just cold.**

**I wasnt lying, I had goose bumps and my teeth were still clicking. He pulled the blanket up over me and I instantly cuddled into it. It was already warm from being slept in for a few hours. He whispered it ever so softly in my ear, and I involintarily shivered, not from the cold. He ran a finger over my cheek and pushed a few strands of hair back behind my ear. Parker had his head held up by his elbow and his other hand was tracing a line down my arm and around my stomach. I inched my body closer to his and turned over nuzzling my face in the crook of his neck. He wrapped his arm around my waist holding me to him and kissed my temple. I pulled my head up to meet his lips and hooked him for a kiss. It had been awhile since I had been intimate with a man, but I was hungry and for some reason, I trusted Parker. He gently pushed my body so I was lying on my back again and placed himself over top of me. My tongue slid into his mouth and I nibbled on his bottom lip. Instictivly I wrapped my arms around his neck. He left a trail of kisses down my cheek bone and to my neck. **

**Lost in the moment all I could think about was what was happening now. He was kissing and gently biting on my ear lobe, blowing air onto it. A soft moan escaped my lips and my hands wandered down to his shirt end. I ran my fingers up under his shirt and raised it over his head with little effort. Leaving his upper torso free for me to explore. It didnt take long for him to find my mouth again and I felt one of his free hands start to explore my body. It wasnt long before his fingers found the area between my thights and he was gently massaging it through my sweat pants. Almost instantly my hips came off the bed and my back arched, my body pleading for more. After a moment he hesitated and I opened my eyes to find him staring at me.**

**Trey: Hmmm?**

**Parker: Just admiring you. Do you want me to stop?**

**Trey: No.**

**I ran my fingers through his hair and pulled him back to kiss me. **

**Parker: Sit up.**

**I did and he pulled my shirt up over my head and tossed it to the side. I got nervous for a moment as he sat there just looking at me and waited for some kind of comment. Instead he kissed around my belly button and up to my breast, taking my nipple in his mouth and my other breast in his hand gently massaging it. I moaned again, this time louder. My fingers gently dug into his back and he flicked my sensitive nipple with his tongue. After a few moment, he switched sides going to work on my other breast. I felt his free hand wander down towards my pant line, and he traced a line underneath the stretch band of my sweats. With little effort he slid my pants along with my panties off, joining them with my shirt on the floor. He came back up and kissed my shoulder before making his way over to my mouth, while his hand went to work on the mound between my legs. He gently worked circles around my clit and I could feel myself getting wetter with each circle. After a few moments he slipped a finger inside me and began to slowly fuck me with it. It wasnt long before I reached my first orgasm. My muscles tighten around his fingers and my entire body tensed as I shook from the first real orgasm I had had within years. **

**After a moment to recover I ran my fingers down the sides of his body and hooked a finger to his own pants, which slid off with no confrontation. I felt his cock hard on my leg and could tell that for a short skinny guy he was very well hung. My estimate was about 8 inches long and 3 around. My hand found hold of it and I began to stroke it steadily. He reached down and pulled my arms up by my head, pinning them there gently. I felt the head of his cock at my entrance and he looked down at me. I'm not sure why but he stared into my eyes as he pushed a few inches inside me his eyes were asking for permission to go farther. In a quick second he thrust the remaining inches in and held there a moment, before slowly pulling almost all the way out and pushing back in. He was moving at a desperatly slow pace, which was killing me and pleasuring me all at the same time. **

**Trey: Parker... Please.**

**I begged him for more and after a few more thrust began to quick pace. I wrapped my legs around his waist to allow deeper access and I felt him hit me with more force than before. He was kissing and sucking at my neck and whispering in my ear things that I wasnt able to pay attention to. I was to off in my own world. Ten minutes later I felt myself coming to another orgasm.**

**Trey: Oh my god... mmmmmm, Parker... Keep going.**

**A wave rushed over me and my muscles tightened over his cock, he must have been not far behind me because I felt him pull out and a few seconds later there was a warm liquid on my leg. Better my leg than somewhere else I guess. I layed there, unable to move and still twitching from my bodies spasm. Parker collapsed on top of me, lying his head on my stomach. I traced light cirlces on his back and ran a hand through his hair. I looked at the clock, 4:54 am. After a few minutes he rolled over in bed next to me, placing his hand on my stomach and a light kiss on my forehead. I looked up at him to see a slightly concerned look on his face.**

**Trey: What?**

**Parker: Are you going to be gone in the morning?**

**My heart sank for a moment, and my face flushed a bright shade of red in the dark. A one night stand? Really? **

**Trey: Well I wasn't planning on it, but if you dont want me here when you wake up I'll leave now...**

**Parker: No thats not what I want, why would you think that? I was just making sure you weren't going to take off on my once I fell asleep.**

**I blindly wandered my hand around the floor for my tee shirt and gracefully slid it back over my head, and cuddle my body up to his. I pulled his arm around my waist and tangled my legs wit his.**

**Trey: You dont have anything to worry about than.**

**With that he held me tighter and placed a kiss on the back of my neck. For the first time in I dont even know how long I felt safe, and wanted. Not long after I fell asleep in his arms, letting dreams take me away.**


	7. Chapter 7

**I woke the next morning to the warm sun on my skin, and smile as I remember last night. Parker was still sleeping, his arms still holding me. I looked at the clock. Shit. It was nearly noon, and we were both still in bed. By now I'm sure that Grace and everyone in the lab had put two and two together, by my absense as well as Parkers, but for once I didnt care. I just continued to lay there.**

**Trey: Parker, its almost noon...**

**Parker: Mmmm... What?**

**It took a moment to register what I said and I heard him mumble a few words behind me, before turning over and lying on his back. I yawned and turned over as well to look at him.**

**Parker: I need to tell you something.**

**Great. That is never good. I watched him expectantly, waiting for the worst. "Sorry but I"m just not that into you." or "its me really, not you." or the classic "last night was fun, but I wasnt feeling myself."**

**Parker: I pulled Auggie into my office a few weeks ago... He told me about your dad.**

**Trey: Oh.**

**I was relieved in a sense, that it was not rejection. But on the other hand I flared with anger that Auggie would tell him that, behind my back. **

**Trey: What did he tell you.**

**Parker: Your father drank... and he is in prison.**

**Trey: Did he tell you why.**

**Parker: No.**

**My temper went down a few notches when I discovered that Auggie hadn't outted me on that. It was not his place to say. **

**Parker: Do you want to tell me why?**

**I took in a deep breath. It was about time that I told him the truth, and I think I was ready.**

**Trey: He used to beat the crap out of me, with anything he could find. When I was 17... **

**I paused taking another deep breath and trying to hold back the tears until after I had finished.**

**Trey: When I was 17 I came home from school and fed the cows, like usual. When I went inside he was already drunk and started to go off about something to do with the horses. We argued back and forth, I started crying per usual and he threw the TV remote at me and got up. I ran, which was always a mistake because some how he always caught me. And he would hit me, and hit me, and hit me and if there was something good close by he would hit me with that. He cut me with box cutters that particular day... **

**The tears filled my eyes, as I remember the event. He had never used a knife or anything sharp before. He curved designs into my skin and laughed, spilling his beer on my wounds, making them sting.**

**Trey: And I was brusied, and bleeding. The only reason he stopped is because the nieghboor had come over because a few of the cows got out and onto their land. He saw the most of it and called the police, who arrested him. They told me if I testified in court he would go to prison, and wouldnt get out for a long time. So I did. Than I came here, I figured Pandora was safer than home, and it was a new start.**

**I finished my story, and began to softly sob. Parkers eye were wide and his mouth was hanging open. He glided an arm under my neck and pulled me in to him wrapping his other arm around me and holding me while I cried. I'm not sure how long I cried, but it felt good and it was something that I needed to let out. I had been holding it in since I dont even know how long. The whole time Parker was holding me, he was whispering in my ear and making soft soothing hushing sounds. I finally stopped crying and he let me free, leaving a kiss on my forhead. **

**Parker: Do you feel better babe?**

**I nodded. I did feel better, but I was starting to get a head ache from crying so hard.**

**Parker: Can I ask you something?**

**Trey: Yes.**

**Parker: What does this make us...?**

**Trey: What do you want us to be?**

**Parker: A question with a question. Clever. For you to be mine. I dont want to share you with any one. For you to be my girl.**

**Trey: I'm yours.**

**It was all I said. I kissed him, and crawled out of bed. It was now past noon, and I really needed to get my ass up to the lab or Grace was going to skin me alive. Parker pulled me in for a hug and headed for the shower. I gathered the rest of my clothes from the floor and got dressed, headed for my room to do the same. **

**IN THE LAB**

**I packed all my stuff up together and headed for the lab. I also took a few tylenol to ease my head ache which I really hoped would kick in soon. The moment I entered the lab doors every head turned and looked at me. Most of them turned back to their work, but Grace, Max, Jake and Trudy continued to stare. Jake must be in the link I thought to myself as I took my walk of shame to my desk, putting my things down and pulling out my camera to transfer my documents from the previous day onto my computer. Max went back to his work as well as Norm, but Trudy and Grace made their way over to me.**

**Grace: So, any excuse for you absense this morning?**

**Trudy: Yeah dude, what happened? I woke up and you were like gone... I didnt know where you went I didnt know shit. We were worried.**

**Trey: Trudy I'm sorry... I should have left a note...**

**I did feel geuinely sorry. I left her hanging, along with Grace and everyone else.**

**Grace: But it wasn't to hard to figure out where you had disappeared to once Selfridge didnt show up this morning either.**

**My eyes dropped to my camera, which I was hooking up to the computer.**

**Grace: So I guess I cant punish you for being late, if you were with our boss the whole time can I?**

**Trey: Guess not.**

**I beamed up at her. For once I wasn't ashamed of what I had done. The images and video from yesterday began to down load onto my desktop, and I got up form my desk.**

**Trey: I'll be back in a little while, these need to upload to my computer. **

**Trudy: Geez, didnt you just come from seeing Parker?**

**Trey: Need to talk to Auggie... Thank you very much. **

**It wasn't a lie, Auggie and myself needed to have a little chat about what he told Parker. I was not angry with him anymore, but still, I had to give him shit. I made my way into the large office area and instantly locked eyes with Parker who was at the far side of the office, leaning over some guys computer. He smiled at me and winked as I continued to Auggies desk with a purpose.**

**Auggie: You're upset.**

**Trey: Yep.**

**Auggie: Uh oh... Trey, I... He-**

**Trey: I cant believe you told him, without talking me to first... Or telling me anything for that matter. Auggie?**

**Auggie: He cornered me. He sounded so desperate and concerned. He just wanted to understand. But from the sounds of it this morning, he understands just fine. Parker didnt show up till noon today... and Grace came looking for you about 11:00.**

**Trey: We're together... I told him about my dad. And balled. Like a big baby, it was pathetic.**

**Auggie: I figured it wouldn't be long.**

**A pair of strong arms wrapped around me and I felt kisses around my shoulder area. **

**Parker: I missed you.**

**Trey: It hasnt even been two hours.**

**Parker: So?**

**Quartich walked over and they began discussing something. I thought I heard Jakes name come up, but I'm not sure. I decided it was probably best if I went back to the lab, my camera should be finished uploading by now and I had work to do. I gave Auggie a good bye, and looked around for Parker, who was now in his office with Quartich and the door shut. Probably best not to disturb him I thought to myself and headed to the lab once more. **

**All of my stuff had finished uploading and I quickly got to work on my pictures. Studying and sorting, the herd amazed me. Everyone was pretty much keeping their distance from me, I would occastionally get a glance from Grace or Max, but Trudy was no where to be seen.**

**Trey: Where did Trudy go?**

**Grace: Quartich called her to the base. We dont know why, before you ask.**

**I thought about that for a moment. What could he want Trudy for, her job was to fly Grace and everyone like mine. Although Trudy was under Quartichs command, as I was not. I was watching one of the videos I had taken when Auggie popped up on my monitor. He was whispering...**

**Auggie: Quartich is going to hit home tree.**

**This caught mine along with everyone elses attention in the lab, and within seconds everyone was surrounding my desk with concern.**

**Trey and Grace: What? **

**Auggie: I cant talk long... They just stepped out for a minute. Something about Jake playing for the wrong side, and he messed up something with the Dozer... I dont know I didnt catch everything. But Parker gave the ok to take out home tree, they're moving in today.**

**Grace: He cant do that! There are children in there...**

**Being the baby I was I felt betrayed, tears started to fill my eyes and I got up from my seat.**

**Auggie: I got to go, they're coming back.**

**And his image was gone.**

**Trey: I'm going to Parker.**

**Grace: I'll be right behind you.**

**I took off out of the lab, making swift work of the hallways. I was fighting back my tears... This time tears of anger and betrayal. He knows how much the avatar program means to me. This could ruin it all. In no time at all I was entering the office, on my way there I had successfully put my tears at ease and bardged into his office. The second we locked eyes I could see his facial expression change, softer and his eyes were apologetic.**

**Trey: What the fuck Parker? What are you doing?**

**He stood there a moment, taken aback by my harsh words. I didnt care how I sounded, I was upset.**

**Parker: Trey... This needs to-**

**Quartich: Why dont you mind your own business?**

**Parker: Could you please excuse us for a few minutes. Just go.**

**He hesitated for a moment, but slowly exited the office.**

**Trey: God Parker, you know how important this stuff is to me. **

**Parker: Baby listen to me. My job is to send back the unobatnium. And sometimes you have to do what is best for the company and the shareholders, even if it means-**

**Trey: Dont talk to me like I"m two years old. Bullshit Parker, you're doing this for you. For you and the fucking money. **

**Parker: Us. I am doing this for us.**

**Trey: Oh no no no. Dont you give me that us crap, this is about you and the money, it has nothing to do with me.**

**Parker: Trey, Thats... **

**Trey: Fucking stupid. Ridiculous.**

**I threw my hands up in the air and abruptly I turned and walked out of the office, slamming the door as hard as I could on my way out and stormed out of the office. I heard Auggie yell my name behind me, but I didnt stop, just kept walking. I locked myself into my room and leaned against the door, it wasnt but a few minutes that Parker was knocking on the door, turning the handle to open it. His voice was soft, and calm.**

**Parker: Trey open the door. **

**I ignored his request.**

**Parker: Come on, be an adult here. Talk to me.**

**He must have waited a few more minutes for me to open the door and I heard him curse under his breath and sluggishly make his way back to the office. The only person who was getting into this room was Trudy, and only because she had a key. I leaned my head back against the door and shut my eyes, hoping maybe when I opened them again I would be back in bed with his arms around me and none of this had even happened. A lot of time had passed and I could hear the choppers coming and going and people coming and going, I heard the door knob to my room jiggle a bit.**

**Trudy: Trey, open the door. Its only me, promise.**

**I reached up and unlocked the door, and moved my body from ubstructing it. Trudy came in and shut and locked the door behind her, a look on panic on her face.**

**Trey: Whats wrong with you?**

**Trudy: They have Grace, Norm, and Jake locked up in the east wing. Jake couldnt get the Na'vi to leave home tree... Quaritch has completly taken over, Parker only agrees with everything he says. We have to do something.**

**I jumped to my feet. I knew the side I was fighting for, and it wasn't Quartich's. **

**Trey: Any ideas?**

**Trudys face lit up, and a huge smile crossed her face. Oh yeah, she already had a plan. **

**About an hour later the security guard was locked in the cell and we were all on our way to the flight base. Myself, Norm and Trudy all went ahead to get the birds fired up. There was a moment that Parker flashed through my head and I quickly pushed it aside. He obviously had no concern for my needs or wants, so who cares. I waited until Trudy had everyone in her chopper and was about to take off before I even started mine up, at least I would take the attention off of her and to me. It worked and the only thing I remember about taking off is looking into the office and seeing the look of horror on Parkers face and Quartich shot at Trudy. He locked eyes with mine and I could see his mouth saying "dont be stupid, come back" which turned to a begging "please" when I had left. The following days to come were going to be a war... And all I wanted to do was go home. **


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Ok I appriciated the feedback, and I agree. I was disappointed in the chapter I had put up. Luckily my days at work are filled with nothing so this is what I came up with, I like it a lot better than the other chapter and hope you do to.**

**The chopper rose up into the night sky with ease as we headed towards the tree of souls. It was a perfect night warm and clear. I could hear Trudy and everyone cheering inside her chopper, but I couldn't help to feel a piece of guilt rustling around in my stomach. 'Maybe I should've talked to him first' I thought to myself. I was off in my own little world until Jake shook me out.**

**Trudy: Trama kit! Its forward on the bulkhead.**

**I must've missed something... Someone got hit?**

**Trey: Who is hit?**

**Jake: Grace.**

**Shit. Yeah meanwhile why I"m thinking of Parker Grace got shot. Wonderful. Focus Trey. Trudy hoovered the chopper about the trailer while Jake and Norm and Grace inside and hooked us all up to go.**

**Norm: Alright, you're clear!**

**Swiftly and quietly she picked up the trailer and headed deeper into the vortex, after all they couldn't track us the closer we got to those trees. We didn't talk or chat over the radio while we flew like usual. Trudy must have been able to sense the knot in my stomach. But what else was I going to do? Its not like I could talk the man out of it. Truth was Quartich had complete control over Parker now and even if Parker disagreed with what he said... Well lets just say accidents on Pandora happen quite frequently. **

**I quickly landed my chopper and got out to help with Grace. She looked like hell warmed over, and all Jake could say was 'were going to get you some help Grace'. How? How was he going to get help? The Na'vi wanted nothing to do with us anymore, Jake was not the enemy. The outcast. Betrayer of his own species... Question was which species h ad he truely betrayed? He rose to his better with little warning and turned to us.**

**Jake: Get the link ready Norm, I'm going in.**

**Norm: Ok, whats the plan Jake?**

**Jake: There isn't one.**

**I could see the look of frustration on Norms face, but what was he going to do? **

**Trey: Just the way I like it. Lets get this done.**

**Yeah I put on a pretty good show when I needed to, but I"m sure that everyone could tell I didnt want to do this. At the very least I knew that Parker would not be in combat, and I wouldn't have to worry about killing him... I'm not sure I could I could do it otherwise. Norm colibrated the link that was fondly known as Bulah and Jake was off. **

**And there we sat.**

**Trudy: I'm starting to think this wasn't such a good idea. **

**Trey: Its to bad we cant get into base and like 'pull the power plug' so to speak. Would at least give us enough to time get some kind of plan.**

**I was joking of course. I mean it was true, without the computers up they had no way of tracking any kind of thermal scans, chopper take off/landings would have to be comletly manual, and well remember when you were at home and the power went out at work or something? How much of a pain in the ass it was? Yeah on Pandora, take that times like 10. I looked up at Trudy and Norm who had huge smiles thrown across thier faces.**

**Trey: Oh no. No no no no. I was kidding, that wouldn't really work. It was just me talking, dumbly.**

**Norm: It would work. It would give just enough time if Jake can get back into the clan, to pull something together.**

**Trudy: Its a good idea.**

**Trey: No, it wont work. Ok it would. But listen to me, the power room is in the very back in the 'hole'. You need to get past the office, corporate meeting rooms, bunk rooms, cafeteria and more. There is absolutly NO WAY we can get past all that. Than once you do get past all that, you need the flat key to open the door, there is only three people who have that particual key.**

**Trudy: Parker being one of them.**

**Trey: Yep.**

**Trudy: Getting the key is the easiest part that.**

**Trey: You my lovely friend, are on crack. We just broke 3 people out of the cells, proceeded to go against code take the choppers and are willing and ready to go to war. "Yeah Parker? I just need to borrow your flat key please. Only for a few, I'll bring it back." **

**Trudy: Ok, so we have a few minor details to work out.**

**Trey: MINOR? This will never work!**

**I buried my face in my hands. Maybe if we went back it would give me a chance to talk with him. This was stupid, and crazy, and ya know we probably wouldn't suceed. Any other time, this was my kind of mission. **

**Trey: Alright. Lets do it. **

**Norm: Ok, now we need to figure out where you guys are going to land the chopper? Its not like we can park in the front.**

**Trey: The valley. A few days ago I studied a herd of horses down by this valley, its not far from base I walked it. Should be able to see it from the air.**

**Trudy: We should wait for jake to get back first... If he didnt get back in with the clan, there is no point.**

**Part of me really hoped that Jake wouldn't get back in, but the other part said "Lets kick some ass." Which was usually the side that won. **

**I must've falled asleep in my chair because I woke up to Trudy shaking me. Jake was picking up Grace and Norm was holding the door open. What did I miss? **

**Trudy: Jakes in. Jake and Norm are going to get Grace taken care of. Now its our turn.**

**Imediatlty I jumped to attention and followed Trudy out of the trailer. We decided to take my chopper since I was the only one who knew where this valley was. Honestly from the air I was not quite sure, and we would have to travel low once we got close to base. Turned out the valley was a perfect spot to put the chopper down and in no time we were making our way through the darkness of the woods to one of the side buildings. Before we left I had tried getting ahold of Auggie through web cam, but he kept ignoring my requests, which ment that someone was close by and it wasn't safe. We stood against the building with our backs molding to the side.**

**Trey: What do you think?**

**Trudy: They have securtiy running on the flight strip like crazy. No way were gettin through there without being seen.**

**Trey: The side door on this building is always open, and all the building connect right?**

**I may have been on Pandor for almost 2 years now, but I still didn't know all the nooks and cranny hallways like Trudy did. She was going to be my guide on this one.**

**Trudy: Yeah in some form or another.**

**Trey: Follow me.**

**I crept along the side of the building, and it took almost everything i had to not make the "mission impossible" theme escape my lips. Thats what we looked like, this was something like out of a fucking movie I swear. Once we reached the end, I peeked around the side of the building.**

**Trey: It's clear, come on.**

**We quickly ran against the building and leaped up onto the door platform. I held my head against the door for a moment, listening for movement inside. Just because I didn't hear anyting, doesnt mean someone was not there. I place my fingers on the handle to the door, hoping this wasn't the part where Parker or Quartich became smart and locked, or worse put an alarm on the doors. In one quick movement I pushed the handle down and pulled the door open a few inches. We both stood dangerously still waiting for a blaring alarm, or a dude with a gun. Fortunatly niether happened and we clithered our way inside, clicking the door closed quietly behind us. **

**Trey: You're lead. I have no clue where we are at.**

**Trudy: This way. Stay close, and stay against the walls.**

**So we walked on ward down a long and what seemed to be almost endless hallway till we reached a Tee in the road. Thank god, because there we no doors along that hallway, if someone would have poked around the corner, we were done. Trudy motioned to go left. So there we were, breaking and entering, scaling the hallways with guns in hand, breaking who knows how many rules. I was folloing close behind Trudy but was not ready when she suddlenly stopped. Aparently she had heard something that I didn't.**

**Trudy: Back back back. Slip into that room, hurry.**

**I followed her orders and walked backwards opening the closest door to me and slipping inside, followed by her. She shut the door and we sat there. I had no clue what room this was, and at that moment didn't care. A few seconds later, which seemed like an eternity for me there was the chatter of men and quick scurrying along the hallway.**

**Men: Clear!**

**They must have just past the corridor that we had come from earlier. The foot steps proceeded down the hallway, and eventually were lost within the building. Trudy opened the door slowly and stuck her head out. After a moment she snaked her body out, and I followed lead behind her. We quickly made our way down the rest of the hallway to the end and checked around the corner. This hallway lead to the right, there was no choice. Taking ourself to the right and than to the left. She was taking us down the dormant hallways, at home known as the "back roads" to avoid the "police" so to speak. We had to duck into a few more rooms to avoid the marine nuts before we stopped at a large door.**

**Trey: Now what?**

**Trudy: I know the code, its just if they changed it or not.**

**Trey: Well, we have nothing to lose... Punch her in.**

**I watched her as she hesitantly pushed the numbers, 6 9 4 6 3 2. Suddenly the door came open with a very loud "whoosh" noise and we both paniced. If there was anyone anywhere close to us, they would have heard that door no doubt about it. She grabbed my hand and we took off like bullets down a hallway labeled with a giant B. We took a hot right at the very first intersection there was, and stood there waiting. Waiting for something or someone to come and check the doors... But nothing did.**

**Trey: Maybe were being more paranoid that necessary... Doesn't seem like there is a whole lot of security around.**

**Trudy: There is. This isn't the main building yet, we have to get past your boyfriends office yet.**

**I really wish she wouldn't refer to him as my 'boyfriend' but I decided that now was not the time to get into an arguement. With our bodies still molded against the wall we hurried down the rest of the hallway and after a throughout inspection through a pair of double doors. Nothing looked firmilar to me yet. After a couple more doors, and more hiding I was starting to feel like I was in a war movie. Like behind enemy lines or saving private ryan, but it was different. This was not a movie, it was totally real. We were now in a long tunnel like corridor that looked like it came to a dead end, and I started to question if Trudy truely knew her way around this place or not.**

**At the end of the hallway, were stairs.**

**Trey: What the hell? How are we "up"? We never went up a flight of stairs, in order to go down you need to go up.**

**I was confused.**

**Trudy: Just keep following me. The building we came in through is about two flights highers than any of the other ones on base. This is the only building that has stairs. Shhhhhh!**

**The "shhhhhh" had no problem getting my attention. We stood there motionless. I waited for someone to come by the bottom of the steps and see us... but no one came. We could hear voices, people talking. Where were they coming from? The voices kept coming closer and closer until it sounded like they were right in front of us. I looked at the top of the steps, clear. Proceeded to keep my eyes focused on the bottom, still no one showed. After a couple of minutes the voices faded away and eventually were unheard anymore.**

**Trey: Is this place haunted?**

**Trudy: Must have people the next hallway up from these stairs. You wouldn't have been able to see us from there and it would explain why they sounded so close. We need to keep moving.**

**We made swift work of the rest of the stairs. Trudy ducked down low past a window and motioned for me to do the same. This was how it was going to go the rest of our way around. Ducking past windows, slipping into random rooms. It didnt matter how far we had gotten, to me it still seemed like we had made no progress. I was still clueless as to where we were. Until we reached on room in particular. We leaned ourself up against the doors and peered inside the windows, the only person who occupied the room was Max. Trudy pushed open the door and Max looked up from his paperwork, a look of shock crossing his face. **

**Max: What are you guys doing here? Quartich has a whole fleet out looking for you guys and security here has tripled. How did you make it in? No no, wait just dont answer that. What are you doing? I couldnt get ahold of anyone in the trailer.**

**Max was our inside link, and Auggie would've have been to if I could have gotten ahold of him. Trudy went on to explain in a whisper to Max what our plan was and how we were going to do it. Mean while I kept checking the doors and windows, making sure that no one was coming towards us. A few moments later I was leaned against the main door, staring out the small window when a figure appeared to be coming towards the lab.**

**Trey: Someone is coming.**

**Trudy: Hide and seek.**

**She quickly tucked herself away somewhere in the room but I couldn't seem to pull my eyes off the shadow. He walked firmilar, with a purpose. It was not some dumb marine, or anyone of threat. Behind me I could hear Trudy and Max pleading for me to find somewhere to hide, but I ignored their request. A smile crossed my face and the figure came into light to reveal itself. I took a step or two back and he pushed the door open. Instantly I threw my arms around his neck.**

**Auggie: T-bird, your choking me.**

**Trey: Sorry. I tried to get ahold of you before we left. What happened.**

**Auggie: Quartich and his groupies have been watching me like a hawk, I haven't had a moment to get back to you. **

**It didnt' take long to have Auggie filled in on what was going on. He just as I thought that yeah it might work, but it was suicide. The part he found amusing though, was the part where I needed to get into Parkers pants to get the flat key. Andyes I literally means pants, because that is where he kept it.**

**Auggie: He feels bad you know, and from what I gathered has tried to call of the quartich and everything he is doing.**

**Trey: Sure doesnt look like it.**

**Auggie: I said he tried. You know Quartich, he wont take 'no' for an answer.**

**Trudy: We need to get going again. Listen there is something in my room that I need to get. Maybe we should split up, and that will give you a chance to go and get the flat key.**

**Max: Do you even know your way around good enough for that?**

**Trey: There has to be another way. I only know my way to Parkers through that main and might add very busy hallway. **

**Auggie: There is a back way. You need to go out this door and follow it all the way to the carpet and hang a left. You'll go through a huge set of doors and up a flight of stairs. The code to get in to the doors changed its now 8 6 4 2 5 9. It will take you into a large room with sets of offices around it. Dont worry its empty, that will put you right over the cafeteria. You have two options, left or right. You will want to take the right, its a very narrow hallway, there are no doors. Trey you need to be quick, I think they have been monitoring that area as well. At the end of that corridor there is only one way to go. Down. Take the stairs down to only the first platform, the stairs continue to the basement. Whatever you do, dont go down there. Ok so the code to get out is the opposite of getting in 9 5 2 4 6 8. It will take you out and you'll basically be stair Parkers door in the face... So to speak. But be careful they are watching that area to.**

**I must have looked terrified, because Max gave my shoulder a gentle run. I wrote down the codes Auggie gave me on my hand and got up. Trudy met me at the door. I could feel the butterflys in my stomach and those little butterflys were turning into hawks. I felt Auggie come up behind me and put both hands on my shoulders, massaging them for a moment.**

**Auggie: This is the hardest part Trey. You can do it, we all know you can.**

**Great, we at least they all knew that I could do it... Becaue I was starting to have seconds thoughts... I ran Auggies directions through my head again and again. They weren't hard, but I had the ability to mess up anything. Auggie turned me around and pulled me into him in a tight embrace. **

**Auggie: You're going to be fine... And think of it this way, even if you do get caught Parker wont let anyone punish you.**

**Gee Aug, we had a moment there and he had to ruin it. I dropped my arms to the sides of my body and proceeded to give him a light shove. He had a sarcastic smile on his face, and quite frankly given the circumstances I was not ammused.**

**Trey: Yeah.**

**Trudy pushed open the door and we were off. She headed imediatly to the right towards our bunk room and I went strait. Auggies directions were playing over and over inside my head. Once i hit the carpet, I checked my surroundings and made sure it was clear before bounding up the stairs. I punched in the code and the doors quietly opened revealing the enormous room. I took a step inside, letting the doors shut behind me, the room was filled with desks and chairs and old computer equiptment. Looks like a storage room to me I though to myself. Ok ok, focus Trey. I turned and headed to the right, I made extra effort to tip toe as quickly as I could down the hallway. There was no telling if they could hear my footsteps below. I had almost reached the end of the hallway when I hear the door I had entered through slide open. A moment of terror and panic and I bolted to the stairs and down them. It took me absolutly no time at all to get to the platform. I punched in the other code to open the door to get out, the voices of the men were getting closer and closer, and my fingers fumbled on the buttons. Finally I managed to get it right and the door gave a soft click. At that point I didnt even care what was on the other side as I threw the door open. Parkers name was written on the door that was now in front of me, and without hesitation or another thought I quitely entered the room and quickly but softly shut the door behind me. **

**I leaned my fram against the door, and gave my eyes a moment to adjust. The room was completly dark, the only light illuminating was the small clock on his night stand. I pulled out a small flashlight that Auggie had given me before I let and started to check through everything I could find. Parker kept a spare key in his room somewhere, now I just had to find it and turning the light on could possibly give me away. I opened the top droor to his dresser and rummaged through it coming out disappointed with nothing. Sliding shut that one and opening the second I was stopped dead in my tracks but a rustling sound. Slowly I turned around to look at the bed... There lying in bed and softly snoring, was a sleeping Parker.**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Yet another chapter from my boring day at work. and for those who have been asking I write my chapters at work thats why there is anew one almost daily. **

**Frozen with fear I stood there motionless. 'Trey... What are you fucking doing?' is all that kept running through my mind. Afraid to move I stood there a few more minutes before finally shaking myself loose. Just remember what you came here for. Quietly I I searched around the room for the pants he had worn today, silently hoping they were not still attached to his body. I was starting to get frustrated, I was on my fourth pair of pants and still nothing. Where else would he keep it? I silently walked over to the dresser where his wallet laid next to the alarm clock. 'This has got to be my dumbest decision ever' I thought to myself as I reached for the piece of folded leather. 'Who the hell needs a wallet on Pandora anyway?' I took a moment to study him. Jeez he looked so peaceful in his sleep, a cute boyish looking face, so innocent. Yeah, to bad that wasn't really the case. **

**Suddenly there was a shuffling sound on the outside of the door, and I could see a set of feet standing outside Parkers doorway. 'Shit, gotta hide... gotta hide' was all I could think about now. Without thinking I slipped myself into the closet quickly shutting the door behind me. Almost the instant I slid the double doors shut I heard a knocking on the wooden frame, followed by "Parker, wake up!" It was Quartich I could tell by the voice. I thought about it for a moment, and began to feel stupid for hiding in the closet. This is where everyone hid in the movies, and everyone almost got caught. Damn. I was pulled from my thoughts by more knocking and Parker rustling in bed. **

**Parker: I'm up, I'm up. Hold on.**

**Than there were footsteps leading to the door before light filled the room from the hallway. From the cracks in the closet doors I could see Parker shade his eyes that had not yet adjusted to the light. Mine had not either, I was squinting trying to focus on Quartich. Parker looked annoyed, but hey so would I if someone woke me up at 1:00 am. Not realizing it I had brought his wallet into the closet with me... god if he had to leave, please let him forget about the fucking wallet. **

**Parker: This had better be good. **

**Quartich: You're girlfriend is here.**

**This caught my attention.**

**Parker: What are you talking about?**

**Quartich: The perimeter cameras caught Trey and Trudy entering the building side door. I told you to lock and alarm all those doors. **

**Parker: Trey is here?**

**Quartich: Are you always this slow in the morning? Yes. I have security on every camera watching for them to leave.**

**Parker turned around abruptly and pulled out a shirt from the dresser nearest him, and pulled it up over his head.**

**Parker: Show me the tapes. Where is Auggie?**

**Quartich: He is in the main office, all night.**

**He answered him as Parker walked out the door. It clicked and the light was gone. Quickly I turned my flashlight back on and rummaged through the wallet, hoping and praying that the key was in there. This fucking plan was turning out to be a lot of work... I was not getting paid enough for this. **

**Trey: Yes!**

**I threw my hand up over my mouth, not that anyone could have heard me anyway but the panic was still there. I left the closet and set his wallet back down on his nightstand exactly the way he had left it. In my right hand was the flat key to get into the power control room. Score. Quietly I tip toed to the door pressing my head against it listening for any sign that there was a trap waiting for me. Hearing nothing I slowly opened the door and ever so slightly peek out. Left... Right... clear both sides. Now where do I go? We hadn't discussed where we were going to meet when I got the key, and I'm not sure I could get to the power control on my own... Without getting caught anway. I was stuck and honestly was a sitting duck at this point. Great I had the flat key, but no way to use it for what we came to do. **

**After a moment of hesitation I decided to go back through the coded door. It was better than going down the main hallway that was my other option. I punched in the numbers and slipped inside. Knowing that the upstairs was patrolled well, and lead to the lab which I'm sure now they would be watching very closely I decided to go down. I took the first step towards the basement and Auggies voice rang in my head. "Whatever you do, dont go down there" Sorry Aug, I have no other choice. As I took the flight of stairs down I couldn't help but think that there had to be a really good reason as to why Auggie would tell me not to come down here, but the way I saw it I had no other route. Two flights later I had finally reached the bottom. The tunnel was dimly lit by white yellow colored lights, and it looked very unfriendly. **

**I looked back up the stairs, and back down the hallway. 'Here goes nothing' I thought to myself as I took my first couple of step in the new direction. There were no doors, no windows, no offices, nothing. Just a long, endless hallway. It has to go somewhere I kept telling myself, or it wouldn't be here. After what seemed like an eternity I came to a fork in the road. The power control room was near the main office, which would be to the right... So that was the fork I took. It felt so... abandoned. All that rang in my ears was the sound of water dripping and my own footsteps echoing along the concrete floor. I could tell in a few more feet I was about to reach another intersection and decided that I would keep heading strait, at least I knew that I was headed towards where I needed to be.**

**Taken totally off guard I saw a flash of dark cross my eyes and my body slammed back onto the hard cement wall behind me. My head bounced off the wall and I screamed in pain reaching up to cup the back on my now tender skull. A pair of hands tangled into my hair and pulled me up, I was staring Quartich in the face. His face was like stone, eyes darker than coal. An arrogant grin begans to cross his face as I struggled to get myself free. It seemed almost pointless... I was flailing myself around like a rag doll, punching and kicking, but every effort I made to free myself he effortlessly blocked. **

**Quartich: You may as well stop trying. Where is your little friend at Trey?**

**Trudy. She hadn't been caught yet, at least there was still some kind of hope left for our mission.**

**Trey: I dont know what you're talking about. You're hurting me.**

**Quartich: Thats to bad. You're going to tell me where she is... If I have to beat it out of you. **

**Out of no where three other marines appeared around their boss and surrounded me. Thoughts of horror ran through my mind and I thought that I would so much rather be at home facing my father than in this situation. I could almost guess what was about to happen next. Thankfully, I was wrong.**

**Auggie: Now now boys... I'm sure that Mr. Selfridge would not appove of this. **

**I looked at Quartich who seems to be very disappointed that Auggie had showed up. Thank you god for sending me Auggie. My head was throbbing, not only from my head being smashed against concrete, but he had still not let go of the handful of hair he had. I could feel the silent tears falling down my face, from pain and disappointment. I had one job, and I blew it. Good job, Trey. **

**Quartich: Of course. Please my lady, this way.**

**He gave me a hard shove forward and I latched onto Auggies arm, holding him for everything I had. He lead me down the rest of the hallway and up a few flights of stairs. I felt ashamed, because I knew what Aug was thinking. "I told you not to come down here... But what do you do? Come down here anyway" No seriously guys, I could totally hear it in my head. I looked over at him, his face was expressionless. Soon we were entering a familiar area, quickly followed by an unfamiliar area. **

**Auggie: You're going to have to wait here Trey.**

**He lead me into a 9x9 box with holes. I felt like a hamster, put into a box with breathing holes. Ashamed of myself I sluggishly walked over to the bench and had a seat, leaning my head back against the wall. I heard Quartich and his men leave and mumble something to Auggie before they walked out of the door. The glass door slid shut and I was locked in, I heard the boys walking away and eventually heard nothing. The instant I heard nothing was the instant I heard something, Auggie had apparently never left the room because he was back at my door punching in the code.**

**Auggie: I fucking told you not to go down there, cameras all over the fucking place. Did you at least get the key? **

**Trey: Yeah, its in my back pocket. Aug, I dont know where the power control room is.**

**The door flew open and Auggie motioned for me to come out.**

**Auggie: With haste, lets move! Parker is probably on his way here. Trudy is in cafeteria cooler.**

**Trey: Huh?**

**Auggie: It was the only place she could hide that no one would look for her... Yes I'm sure she is freezing her ass off by now. Go!**

**I slipped through the doors and once I made sure it was clear to run took off like the speed of light towards the cafeteria back door. My pace slowed down when I came to the Tee before the doors I needed, quickly I checked each direction and went to push open the doors. Locked. 'Shit.' I knocked lightly knowing that only one person was in this area and whispered Trudys name. I continued to knock softly before I finally heard the door click. I turned the handle and pushed and the door gave way, I looked the the right before- Parker. I stopped frozen in my tracks as I stared at Parker coming my way down the hallway, he held my gaze. **

**Trudy shook me out of my trance and pulled me into the room, locking the door behind us.**

**Trudy: Are you crazy?**

**We stood there silent, waiting for the door to swing open. Minute after minute passed but nothing happened. Parker had saw me, I know he did... He looked right at me. But for some reason he passed us by, on purpose. **

**Trudy: Did you get the key?**

**Trey: Of course.**

**Trudy: Sweet! Lets go. The power control room isn't far from here, we can sneak in the back door with the key and shut the system down. The whole system, everything. There will be no computers, no power doors, no lights... no cameras to see us leave.**

**I nodded my head, still dazed. She grabbed my hand and pulled me towards the cafeteria, it was the only open area we had to make it through without being seen. Unfortunately there was no way around it. **

**Trudy: No time like the present.**

**And she took off running across the cafeteria. It took me a moment to focus on what just happened and I quickly shot after her. It almost felt like we were in school, way back in gym class or something. We were running at marathon speed towards this door, leaping tables and chairs as we went. Finally we reached the door and pretty much fell through it. I laid there on the floor waiting for something, anything to happen. Yelling, running, gun shots? But there was nothing. The hardest part of getting there was over. Power control was only a few yards down the hall. Once we reached the door Trudy motioned for the key. I pulled it out of my pocket and handed it to her. She swiped it, and punched in the code that Auggie had given her. We waited a moment, wondering if it was going to work. The little red light turned to green and the door clicked indicating the code had worked as well as the key. **

**Trey: How do we know which switches to flip?**

**Trudy: Auggie told me that there is a main handle... That controls all of the above. Its big and red and says "do not flip"**

**Trey: This?**

**I pointed to a toggle that was enclosed in a box that was like the kind you would put a fire extinguisher in. The box said "emergency only. DO NOT FLIP" Obviously this had to be the one. Trudy used her pocket knife to open the container. She went to pull the leaver down and hesitated.**

**Trey: Whats wrong? Pull it.**

**Trudy: I'm trying to route us out of here. Remember it is going to be completely dark. Hold on to my hand.**

**Without hesitation I grabbed her hand. She flipped the switch and everything went black. My body was being tugged forward towards a door I assumed and a little flash of light came up in front of me.**

**Trudy: Fuck... Gotta find the door. We need to manually pull it open. Grab hold with me, we dont have much time.**

**I took her order and placed my fingers in the door crack. We pulled with all we hand and the door finally gave enough to slip ourselves through it. Flashlights were lit up all around us, men were yelling at each other. This was not what we were expecting. She pulled me down the hallway strait in front of us and somewhere along the run I had lost her hand, but I knew she was still in front of me. I took one quick glance behind me and my body gave to something tall and hard. When I finally came to I was lying flat on my back. 'How do I do this?' I questioned myself before pulling my body to its feet. In my glance to look back I had unintentionally ran into a pole. Trudy was no where to be found. It was dark. I was lost. **

**Parker: You look a litte lost.**

**I swung around my eyes squinting in the dark to find his figure. I knew the voice, but where was he? As if in response to my silent question and dark figure appeared before me, and I felt a gentle hand stroke my face.**

**Parker: That was an awfully hard fall you took. You ok?**

**Trey: That was nothing compared to getting my skull smashed against the cement by your fucking dog.**

**Parker: What? He did... What?**

**Trey: You heard me.**

**Suddenly there were voices behind us and I could see flashes of light illuminating the hallway.**

**Parker: I cant pretend I didnt see you this time, just come with me.**

**He took hold of my hand and pulled me along behind him towards the lights. **

**Quartich: What the hell did you do?**

**I did not reply.**

**Quartich: Do you even realize what you might have done? Do you have any idea?**

**I took pleasure in not responding to him, I could tell he was getting frustrated.**

**Parker: She is not your concern, and nor do you have any proof that this is her work. Now would you just figure out a way to get the fucking lights back on please? Just go get it done.**

**His words were harsh and cold. Parker knew that this was my work, but he was protecting me. We walked the rest of the length of the hallway in silence.**

**Parker: Where is Trudy?**

**Trey: I dont know.**

**Parker: Trey I'm trying to help you guys. Just tell me where she is.**

**Trey: No Parker, I really dont know. She was in front of me before I so brilliantly ran into a pole.**

**I spat the words at him. If I wouldn't have been stupid and looked back I would still be with Trudy probably to my chopper by now. But no instead I was walking in the pitch black with Parker. I was still furious with him, yes I may have felt guilty but that doesn't change the facts of what he did. **

**Trey: Parker... You dont have to do this. There is still time to call it all off. Please...**

**My voice pleaded with him, begged him. He did not respond to my plea and continued to make his way through the hallways and meeting rooms dragging me along behind him. He had a firm hold on my wrist, not painful, but just enough for me to not get free form his grasp. Oh well, the power was down they had no way to communicate or prepare for anything until we had lights again. At least that should give Jake some time to pull something together. At least I got done what I came to do. Mission accomplished. I gave myself an invisible pat on the back and let a small smile cross my face. No one could see it anyway. **

**Trey: Where are we going?**

**Parker: My room.**

**Trey: If you think you are getting any ting from me than fuck off.**

**Parker: Its my room or the cell you were in before. Take your pick.**

**I remained silent, his room was better than that 9x9 cell with breathing holes. Feels like a fucking fed ex box.**

**Parker: Thats what I thought, and for your information I wasn't asking for anything.**

**We arrived at his room shortly after that and he stepped aside while opening the door, following in behind me. My head was throbbing worse than before and I had inherited a monster migraine, I felt like I needed to throw up the pain hurt so bad. I walked over and took a seat on the bed, loosing my balance and unable to stand up any longer. I looked up at Parker, who I couldn't see but I knew he was there.**

**Parker: We need to talk.**

**A/N: So the reason I left this hanging in the air is because I dont really know what I"m going to do next... I dont know what Parker is going to say yet lol **


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Sorry for this chapter being a little bit shorter... But it is only something to lead up to the actual fight. **

**Thankfully in the dark I didnt have to look at him. He didn't have to know how scared and hurt I looked.**

**Trey: There is nothing to talk about, sir.**

**I emphasized the "sir" at the end of my sentence, knowing the only way he was going to understand me was by the tones in my voice.**

**Parker: Yes there is. Trey, you don't understand my job... You just dont. I had direct orders from the president of the United States to make that move. It was not my own decision. I may run the entire operation here on Pandora, but I still answer to someone back on Earth.**

**Trey: Well thanks Parker, I have a better peace of mind now.**

**Parker: Listen to me, I tried calling the whole thing off. I fucking tried! But I was over ruled, there is nothing that I can do now.**

**Trey: Bullshit! How am I supposed to know that you're telling me the truth? Since it is now obvious you will go behind my back and take away everything that means anything to me here. **

**Parker: Trey I swear I didnt realize how much it hurt you until I saw your face. I dont know what else to do.**

**We sat there in the dark silence for a moment. What else could he do? If he was telling me the truth and he did try to call of the whole thing I couldn't stay mad at him, but what if it was a lie? Either way I had to think quickly, I had no idea how long the power was going to be out but I did know that they were working as I thought to fix it.**

**Trey: How long till the lights are back up?**

**Parker: I dont know. We have never exactly had this happen as you might imagine. Was this your idea?**

**I smiled proudly, even thought he couldn't see it.**

**Trey: Yep.**

**Parker: Figured. Why dont you lie down and get some rest?**

**Trey: Parker no. I need to get back out there, they need me.**

**Parker: I need you.**

**He is not making me chose. **

**Trey: Come with me.**

**Parker: Are you crazy? I cant go with you. For one no one would trust me and secondly the Na'vi would love nothing more than to kill me slowly.**

**I thought aobut that more a moment. He was right, the Na'vi would never accept him.**

**Trey: Than you stay here and help me get out. Parker please, I need to get back there...**

**Parker: No. You're not leaving. May as well get comfortable. **

**Trey: You cant make me stay here!**

**In one swift movement I felt him grab hold on my elbow and pull me up. Instantly I was dizzy and light headed, but he pulled me forward. "Yes." I thought to myself, I was getting somewhere. He was going to lead me to a door and get me the fuck out of here. We walked quite a distance and I began to wonder which way we were headed. He must have stopped because my body collided with his and I felt him position me facing him and push me backwards. He did not follow. I stood there a moment, confused before I heard a door slide shut. Hell no! He did not just lock me back in here!**

**Trey: Parker? What the hell are you doing?**

**There was no response. I felt a panic wash over me. There I stood by myself, alone (I think), and in the blackness. I cant believe that he would just up and leave me here.**

**Trey: Parker...?**

**My voice came out small and unsteady. Suddenly I was scared. I was instantly relieved when I heard a deep inhale, indicating that he had not just up and left me there. **

**Parker: Trey, its for your own good... And this is the only way that I know you will be safe.**

**Trey: Dont you dare fucking leave me in here! **

**He did not respond to me and a few seconds later I heard footsteps leading away from where I was kept prisoner.**

**Trey: Parker!**

**The foot steps did not stop, and there was no hesitation when I yelled his name. 'oh I am going to kick his fucking ass when I get out of here' is all I could think. My mind was racing and I was enraged with anger. Parker may think that this is keeping me safe but what about every one else? My friends were out there without me, the only friends that I had. The only man I wanted to be with had locked me in a cell, for my "safety". I was so confused. Finally after standing by the door for what seemed like an eternity and went and blindly found my way to the bench. Now i knew how it felt to be Auggie on a daily basis. I sat there with my face in my hands, and sobbed. I cried until I thought I would run out of tears. After I couldn't cry anymore I adjusted my body to lay down on the bench, giving up and about to give into sleep that wanted to badly to take over my mind. **

**OUCH!**

**I almost said it out loud as I felt something hard poke into my hip. Without hesitation I reached into my pocket and pulled out what I thought was a credit card. It was no credit card. The flat key. It was the flat key that I had stolen out of Parkers wallet earlier that night, and it was my ticket out of here. The key if placed properly in its slot would unlock the door without the code, but I would need to manually slide it open... Which was going to take almost all my strength. Now I just needed to find the keypad. My arm barely fit through the small holes in the door and my fingers wandered relentlessly on the wall around the door. Finally I felt what I thought was the key pad and felt the slit like opening that the flat key would fit. It took a little bit of maneuvering but I finally got the key into the slit and heard the latch give a click. With everything I had I placed both hands each in a different hole and pulled with all my might. At first the door didn't give and I thought about giving up but after one more agonising pull the Plexiglas started to give way. I pulled it open just enough to slip myself out, and used the same technique to shut it once more. See the way I figured it is if Parker did come back and the door was shut, he might think I was sleeping. That was only a thought. **

**From the cells I could find my way out, and at this point it didn't really matter which door I used. I quietly avoided a group of men with flashlights and headed down the empty amour hallway. It was where they kept all the extra stuff for battle. Guns, ammo, stuff like that, and to my surprise it was completely empty. When I reached the end of the hallway I turned the handle to the door and pushed it open just a hair, checking to see if there was anyone stationed outside of the door. I could hear voices in the distance but no one close by. Figuring it was safe to I pushed the door open hard and took off running towards the forrest. Great. Now I was alone, outside in the dark, in a forrest full of creatures that probably wanted to eat me for dinner. I should've stayed inside. Figuring it was to late to turn around now I pressed on into the darkness. Remember I had my small flashlight I pulled it out of my pocket and illuminated a small amount of light to lead me. At least I could find my way to the valley, but I'm sure that by now Trudy was gone. **

**I was no disappointed. Well I was. Trudy was gone, the chopper, MY chopper was no where to be seen. All that hard work and now I had no way to get to the tree of souls. Knowing damn well I would not make it there on foot I collapsed onto a rock near by and once again began to softly cry. Maybe I should have just stayed on earth. I'm not sure how long I sat there, helpless and weak before I felt a cold wet sensation on my arm. Quickly I turned around, expecting to see a huge thanatore behind me or something. Thankfully it was not. Behind me was the horse I had spent so much time a while back studying and interacting with. He stood before me before finally bowing down, as if to say "hop on". Cautiously I stepped off of the rock and climbed on top of his back. This was home to me, all my life the only good memories I had was of riding our horses around the farm. Without warming he took off like a bullet into the forrest and I grabbed onto the tentacle like things that were attached to his head. We rode like this for a while. I still could not see where we were going in the dark, but could feel his powerful body underneath me dodging and jumping obstacles. At least one of us know where we were going. **

**After a few moment I began to see a glow infront of us, a pink glow and quickly realized that we were nearing the tree of souls. The horse had taken me exactly where I wanted to go, as if he could read my mind. A short minute after the tree came into view and he slowed down at the trailer. There were two choppers sitting hear by and I was instantly relieved to know Trudy had made it ok. The trailer door flung open and Trudy and Norm emerged from the inside.**

**Trudy: Trey! You made it! **

**I hopped off of the animal who had gotten me here and gave him a pat on the head, whispering praises in his ear. I then turned to Trudy with an angered look on my face before jokingly responding to her.**

**Trey: I cant believe you fucking left me in there!**

**Trudy: I stopped to come back for you, but Parker was there... One of us had to make it back, and Trey I knew you could do this on your own.**

**Trey: Actually I cried like a baby and gave up a couple times.**

**I bowed my head before them slightly ashamed before Trudy pulled me into her for a hug.**

**Trudy: Grace didn't make it...**

**Trey: What?**

**Norm: The people tried to help her, but it was to late... She was to weak. **

**Trey: Where is Jake?**

**Norm: He is out pulling together as many clans as he can find. We going to war.**

**I felt a knot on the inside of my stomach, and a pain know that Grace was no longer with us. Trudy pulled me along to follow her to the tree of souls where the clans were beginning to gather. The horse who had brought me here who I fondly named Thunder followed closely behind. I stopped suddenly, looking down and realizing how many Na'vi people Jake had already brought to us. There had to be at least a couple thousand, when myself and Trudy left earlier in the night there were barely a couple hundred. A moment later Jake appeared with Neyteri by his side. We were all trying to be optimistic but face it, even with 2000 Na'vi we were no match for Quaritch and his men... Trudy must've known this to, because she was the one to speak up.**

**Trudy: Jake... Man we're going up against gun ships with bows and arrows...**

**He took a moment to think about that and I think it finally sunk in.**

**Jake: Ok listen. I have 15 clans out there which is over 2000 warriors. You two fly these mountains everyday, we fly these everyday, their instruments wont work up here and they will have to do everything line of sight. If they being the fight to us, we have the home field advantage.**

**I looked over at Trudy, who still didnt seem convinced but we were fighting for a purpose. There were many of us that were going to die in the next day to come, this was not new news. **

**Jake: Tomorrow, we fight.**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N; My first battle scene... never written anything like this before so we'll see how it goes i guess :)**

**Jakes words rang in my ears the rest of the night "tomorrow we fight". This is not what I wanted to happen, but it looks like I had no choice. We were fighting for a purpose, a cause and if we died trying or lost at least the attempt was there. I couldn't help but hope that Parker stayed where he was, by now he was sure to know that I had wriggled my way loose from the cell he put me in. Looking around all you could see were horses, ikrans, and Na'vi all suited and painted up ready for battle. **

**Trudy: You ok?**

**Trey: As ok as I can be I guess.**

**Trudy: Come paint the birds with me, take your mind off stuff for a minute.**

**Trey: Huh?**

**I looked at her a little puzzled.**

**Trudy: Lets paint the choppers blue, to show what team were fighting for. Everyone else is blue, why not us?**

**She was right, plus it would lighten the situation a little bit and ease some tention. Trudy helped me to my feet and we walked over to the choppers, she handed me some spray paint and we went to work painting the helicopers. Thunder was not far behind, sticking closely to me and I wondered how he would do while I was in the air during the fight. Myself and Trudy were the only ones with any real gun power, so we needed to be in the air with Jake. The sun was beginning to come up, it was beautiful. I took in the sight of it, knowing that it could very well be my last sun rise if today didn't go well. We finally got the choppers all painted and pretty, our choppers now had racing stripes, and there was no doubt what team we were fighting for. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Jake and Norm approaching us.**

**Jake: Ready? Its about that time.**

**Trey: Do I get a choice?**

**It was a retorical questions. My stomach was filled with knots that I couldn't shake loose, and my head was spinning at lightening speed. I entered my chopper and prepared for take off. It wasn't long before we had everyone on ground in position and everyone in position in the air. Myself and Trudy hovered behind the floating mountains, while the Na'vi on Ikrans were scaling the mountain side, waiting for Quaritch and his men to approach beneath us. **

**Time passed and it seemed like forever before the choppers began to appear slowly making their way towards the tree of souls. Jake gave the word and the Ikrans dropped from the mountain side. There was a moment of silence and stillness, where Quaritch did not see us coming and right before the Ikrans hit... It was almost slow motion.**

**Than the shit hit the fan.**

**In an instant all you saw were bullets flying and explosions. Ikrans were literally throwing choppers into the mountain wall, and the Na'vi were hitting people left and right with thier posoiness arrows. The humans were dropping like flys, and than everything turned around. The gun power was just to much, that was my and Trudys sign that it was time to join the fight. We each took different directions and started on the choppers first. It was easy for us to menuvar our way in and out and around the mountains, this was nothing new to us. After a few minutes I lost track of Trudy, it was to difficult to keep tabs on her and do my own thing at the same time. Out of the corner of my eye I saw the main ship, Quaritch's targeting Neytiri and Jake who were dodging in and out of the forrest. **

**With ease I gracfully dropped my chopper strait down and left a trail of bullet holes in Quaritchs ship, taking out several of the men up top in my effort. I turned around and ducked myself in a quarrel of small mountains and rocks and I could see the bullets and bombs pass my ship and explode on a rock near by. I emerged to the opposite side I had come in on and let a long line of bullets into his big rig.**

**Trey: You're not the only one with a gun bitch.**

**After a few seconds I quickly ducked down into the trees and took fire to the men on the ground taking out as many as I could. Even from the air I could tell that Norm and his men on the ground were getting hammered, they were falling back and dropping like flys. There was fire everywhere, and you could see the pain all around. I pulled my chopper back up above the tree line looking for Trudy. Panic came over me as I searched for her bird, which was no where to be found. I was shook my panic state by gun shots to my ship, a few of them had broken the glass to my door and I swung my chopper around to lay a line of bullets into the two helicopters that were behind me. Two bombs later, they were taken care of. But not without doing damage to my chopper first, alarms were going off and I would be forced to land.**

**Trey: Jake, I'm hit I"m going to have to land it and go on foot.**

**Jake: Copy that Trey.**

**Once landed I quickly jumped out of the chopper and grabbed the only gun I had. It was a semi automatic and would have to do for now. I called for Thunder who appeared almost as fast as I had called for him, and hopped on. We rode quietly along the brush line taking out soliders one by one that got to close, it wasn't much but it was still more than nothing. I could tell by the lack of Na'vi that Norm had pulled all of his men back. Suddenly the ground started to shake and I thought it might be an earth quake. Out of no where what appeared to be freak sized rhinos charged at the men in suits, taking them out one by one, and once again we had the upper advantage. Looking up into the sky I could once again see the Irkan man handling the helicopers. The people were dropping back to the main base. I pushed Thunder on into the men, shooting blindly from atop the horse. **

**Terror crossed my face and we rode closer and closer to a chopper laying on the ground, it was painted blue and on fire, and not mine. Quickly I dismounted Thunder and ran over to the it, pushing aside and throwing the rubble that was in my way. **

**Trey: Trudy! Trudy!**

**I called out to her but I got no response, there was no one in the drivers seat. Where was she? Was she alive? **

**Trudy: Scared I didnt make it?**

**I turned around relieve to see a bloody and beaten up Trudy leaning against the tree a few yards away. We met in the middle and I pulled her into me for a long and emotional hug. I'm not sure what I would have done if I would've lost her. A ways in the distance I could hear fighting, not a war but fighting between two people. **

**Trey: Come on.**

**I pulled her along behind me to see what the commotion was about. A few yards away form the link Jake and Quaritch were duking it out. Not far from them was Neytiri who was trying to make it way free from under the Thanator that was apparently killed in battle. I pulled out my gun and aimed at Quaritch, but I couldn't take a shot. Either Jake was to close, or he was right in my shot range and I couldn't take a shot know that I would not hit him in the process. Trudy had run over to help free Neytiri when I felt a pull on my hair that I swear could have ripped it right out of my head. I yelped in pain and dropped my gun reaching back to cradle my now throbbing head. Behind me was Wainfleet, he was a part of our crew before myself and Trudy left with the Na'vi.**

**Wainfleet: Oooohhh, I"m sorry. Did that hurt?**

**In his few final words he doubled back and punched me, right in the jaw. It didn't give me enough time to react. He was wailing on me like we were in a cage fight. Pounding on my skull, throwing me against the trees or a rock. Every now and again I would get a good lick in, but he always jumped right back up with resilense. Where was Trudy? I looked up and he was running strait for me, I had enough brain cells at that moment to step aside and shove as hard as I could, pushing him into a fallen tree. He got up seconds later, looking enraged and wild eyed. He lunged at me, and I fell backwards in attempt to run away. I heard a gun shot and closed my eyes tight waiting for death to come. When I didn't I slowly opened my eyes to find Wainfleet lying motionless a few feet in front of me, and looked up to see Parker... gun in hand, staring down at him. **

**I tore my eyes from Parker to look over and see that Quaritch was lying on the ground dead, arrows petruding from his suit. Neytiri was in the trailer, trying to bring Jake back to consessness, and Trudy was lying with her back against the trailer. Norm was no where in sight. I thought for a moment about how many people we had lost.**

**Parker: Are you ok Trey?**

**He had his hand extended out for me, I took it and pulled myself up.**

**Trey: Yeah I'm ok. Thank you... For saving my life and all.**

**It felt akward to say it, but the truth was he had saved my as. Wainfleet would never have thought twice before putting a bullet in my skull. I walked over to where Trudy was lying, she was bleeding, but than again... So was I. I'm not sure where I was all hit, but I had cuts and scratches all over my body, and my clothes were torn from the fight. Every part of me hurt, but I didnt care.**

**Trudy: We did it.**

**I extended me hand to her.**

**Trey: Yes we did. Mission accomplished.**

**Trudy: And you, you helped.**

**She was talking to Parker, who I had forgotten was even still standing there. She put her hand out to him and he took it. The time of great sorrow was ending, the Na'vi had won the fight against the sky people.**

**The aliens were sent back to their planet only a few were chosen to stay, and I was faced with the choice to stay or to go. Truth was there was nothing for me here on Pandora, and there was also nothing for me back on Earth. It was a mutual decision. Myself, Trudy and Auggie decided to go back to Earth. Norm, Jake, Max and a few others stayed on Pandora. It was hard to say good bye, but at least now there was no one to dig up and destroy Pandora. All three of us walked together to the ship that would be bringing us home. Parker had come up behind us and taken my hand in his, and for once I did not pull away. He had proven himself to me, maybe not a first but in the end. And that was what mattered the most. **

**A/N: So should I make a sequel? like what happens when they get back home? Or should I just leave it like this and start a completly different story? Anyway thanks to everyone who read it. I'm not sure if I'm happy with the ending, but I never have been very good at those lol. **


End file.
